Nouvel Espoir
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une journée difficile... Une soirée qui s'annonce tout autant difficile... Et un message reçu qui va changer sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Sachez que cette fic ne sera pas centrée sur Olicity, ne craignez rien, il va y en avoir mais ce sera secondaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ^^**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je viens de rentrer, la journée a été longue, je suis épuisé, entre les réunions à la mairie que je n'ai pas pu éviter, les papiers à signer, toujours plus de papier... Je déteste la paperasse et là je suis servi avec ce boulot. Après ma journée j'ai été au QG, avec l'équipe on devait arrêté un groupe de braqueurs de voitures, ils avaient déjà deux victimes. On les a arrêté, les flics s'en sont occupés, heureusement parce que les gens commençaient à avoir peur de sortir de chez eux le soir.

Je pose ma veste sur le canapé et retire mes chaussures avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé, je ferme les yeux en laissant ma tête reposer sur le coussin, je suis fatigué... Mais pas seulement à cause de tout ce que je fais... La situation me fatigue... Avec Félicity surtout... Je sais qu'elle a tourné la page, elle sort avec Billy Malone, même si elle n'en parle pas plus que ça et qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se montrer, mais savoir qu'elle est heureuse sans moi... Alors que j'avais fais la promesse d'être celui qui la comblerait... Ça me fait mal... Je passe mon temps à penser à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si je n'avais pas tout fait foirer... On serait mariés, heureux, je passerais chaque seconde de ma vie à l'aimer. Je suis fatigué de tout ça... J'aimerais arrêter de souffrir mais je ne peux pas, parce que chaque fois que je la vois, mon cœur se brise un peu plus... C'est de ma faute... Elle a le droit d'être heureuse et je suis celui qui l'a fait souffrir.

Je me laisse aller sur le canapé quand j'entends un signal venant de mon portable me prévenant que j'ai reçu un mail. Je me redresse et le prend, j'ouvre ma boîte mail et fronce les sourcils en voyant de qui ça vient. Je lis le mail et mon cœur rate en battement en voyant ce que je lis.

 **Oliver...**

 **Aide-moi s'il te plaît... J'ai peur ici... S'il te plaît vient me sauver...**

 **William.**

Je me redresse d'un coup et le relis je ne sais combien de fois, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne comprends pas, je le relis encore et encore en me demandant ce qui arrive à mon fils. Je me lève et enfile ma veste et mes chaussures avant de repartir pour le QG, il le faut, je dois trouver des réponse, je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe avec William.

Je ne mets pas longtemps avant d'arriver là bas, j'ai roulé sans me soucier de la limitation de vitesse, mon esprit perturbé par ce message que mon fils m'a envoyé... Enfin si c'est bien de lui... Mais je trouverais ça cruel de me faire croire le contraire, de plus peu de personnes sont au courant que j'ai un fils et les seuls à le savoir sont ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance, ils ne me trahiront pas.

Une fois au QG je me débarrasse de ma veste avant de me placer sur le fauteuil de Félicity, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle mais je dois essayer de trouver une piste concernant mon fils. Je m'active sur le PC et tente de trouver une piste concernant William ou sa mère. J'ai tenté de renvoyer un mail sur l'adresse mais je me suis ravisé, s'il est en danger et que quelqu'un le surveille, il aura accès à ce message, je ne peux pas le mettre en danger.

J'entends un bruit que je connais bien, celui de l'ascenseur, des talons marchent sur le sol, je me redresse et je vois Félicity, je lui fais un petit sourire, elle me manque, tout les jours mais je sais que je ne peux plus rien espérer, alors je me contente de rester son ami, après tout ce que je lui ai fais, je pense que c'est déjà un bon début.

 _\- Oliver ? Que fais-tu là ? Il est tôt._

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je me ravise, pas que je ne veuille pas lui dire ce qui me tracasse mais parce que je ne veux pas l'intégrer dans mes recherches si ça ne sert à rien. En plus je n'ai aucune piste ni rien.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je lève les yeux vers elle et lui fais un petit sourire triste, je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, c'est impossible, je dois lui dire, c'est un mensonge qui nous a éloigné, et si je veux espérer un rapprochement à l'avenir, je dois lui montrer que je ne lui ferais plus jamais ça, que je ne lui cacherais plus jamais rien.

 _\- J'ai reçu un mail hier soir... De William..._

 _\- Quoi ? Je croyais que..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de contact avec lui..._

Je vois qu'elle est soulagée, je sais que c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas menti, que je lui ai dit la vérité en lui disant que je n'aurais plus de contact avec mon fils... Félicity aurait souhaité que je fasse partie de sa vie, elle sait ce que c'est de grandir sans son père. Elle s'approche et je lui montre le message sur mon portable.

 _\- J'ai reçu ça... Samantha a mon mail en cas de soucis... Mais je ne pensais que que ce serait William qui m'en enverrait un..._

 _\- Tu as trouvé..._

Je secoue la tête, je lui explique que j'ai cherché toute la nuit tentant de trouver où il pourrait être mais que je n'ai rien découvert, je lui dis que j'ai peur de renvoyer un mail et que William soit encore plus en danger, je suis mal... Je voudrais un semblant de piste, un semblant de réponse qui me permettrait de me rassurer et de me dire que mon fils va bien. Félicity s'approche encore plus, je lève le regard vers elle, elle semble furieuse. Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas dis que j'avais laissé un mail au cas ou ? Où est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle m'en veut encore de tout ce qui c'est passé.

 _\- Félicity je..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé !?_

Je fronce les sourcils, elle me fait me lever et prend ma place sur le fauteuil.

 _\- Selon le mail tu l'as reçu hier soir... On a perdu pas mal de temps déjà... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé Oliver ?!_

Je baisse le regard, mais elle se tourne vers moi, elle attend une réponse.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais..._

Elle se lève et prend ma main qu'elle serre dans la sienne... J'aime ce contact, ça me fait du bien et même si c'est le seul qu'on aura... Je compte chérir ces petites secondes.

- _William est ton fils... Et il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé... Je vais t'aider à le retrouver... Je vais le retrouver, je te le promets._

Je lui souris et hoche la tête, j'aurais du la prévenir plus tôt, elle va tout faire pour le localiser je le sais. Je préviens tout le monde de ne pas venir aujourd'hui, ils me demandent pourquoi mais je ne leur répond pas. Seul John nous rejoins en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'il m'aidera à la retrouver lui aussi. J'ai prévenu Théa et même si elle aurait voulu venir j'ai besoin d'elle à la Mairie, elle m'a promit de faire de son mieux mais que je devais la prévenir du moindre changement de situation.

Félicity ne mets pas longtemps avant de s'activer sur son clavier, je me rapproche rapidement d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule que je retire, ce geste était naturel et j'ai encore du mal à m'en débarrasser.

 _\- Je l'ai... Enfin je crois... Laisse-moi vérifier parce que ça me semble incroyablement... Simple..._

 _\- Ok..._

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Ça ne prendra pas longtemps._

Je lui souris et elle reporte son attention sur son ordinateur, un nouveau bip se fait retentir.

 _\- Ok... Donc c'est officiel... Oliver, William est à Star City..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Samantha serait restée ici... Je lui ai dit de l'emmener le plus loin possible... Je sais que Félicity ne se trompe pas mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

 _\- Le mail que tu as reçu vient de Star City, d'un appartement dans les Glades._

 _\- Merci._

Je n'attends pas et elle ne tente pas de me retenir, j'enfile mon costume, prend mon arc et mes flèches, John fait la même chose, je m'approche de lui.

 _\- John..._

 _\- Tu crois que je vais rester à attendre alors que ton fils est peut-être en danger ? Je viens... Je serais prudent._

Je souris et le remercie, on quitte le QG tout les deux après que Félicity nous ai juré de nous guider et de nous aider tant qu'elle le pourrait.

On arrive sur place au bout d'un quart d'heure, Félicity nous guide et nous indique que l'immeuble accueille plusieurs famille, on va devoir être prudent, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Je suis nerveux, je vais me retrouver face à Samantha et elle a intérêt d'avoir des explications à me donner vis à vis de ce message. Félicity a découvert qu'ils vivaient à l'appartement 4B, on se rend donc au quatrième étage sans attendre, les couloirs sont déserts, il est tôt, les gens sont soient encore chez eux, soient ils viennent de partir au travail. J'arrive devant le 4B, je suis nerveux, je tente de cacher mes mains qui tremblent. John s'approche de moi.

 _\- Oliver... Il faut entrer... J'espère comme toi... Que tout va bien là dedans et que ce mail n'est qu'une très mauvaise plaisanterie..._

Je hoche la tête et frappe à la porte, j'espère qu'elle va vite venir ouvrir, je commence à être impatient, surtout que personne ne vient, je frappe encore une fois, toujours aucune réponse... Je prends la poignée de la porte et tente d'ouvrir mais elle est fermée... Merde !

 _\- Je vais passer par la fenêtre... Tu peux surveiller ici ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

Je frappe à la porte à côté, je pourrais faire le tour mais c'est plus long, un homme vient m'ouvrir, il semble surprit de me voir, je lui dis que je soupçonne un danger dans l'appartement d'à côté et il me laisse entrer sans hésiter. J'aperçois une femme avec un bébé dans le salon, l'homme va les rejoindre et je passe par la fenêtre afin d'atteindre mon objectif.

Une fois au dehors j'accède facilement à la fenêtre d'à côté. Je colle mon visage et je ne vois rien, l'appartement est sombre quand je distingue du mouvement, je veux me pousser mais je suis soulagé en voyant William, il est là et il... Je regarde plus attentivement... Il ne va pas bien, il marche étrangement, je frappe à la fenêtre, il tourne la tête et avance vers moi, plus il avance et plus je vois son regard qui semble éteint. Je lui fais signe de m'ouvrir et il n'attends pas avant de le faire. Je rentre dans l'appartement et me baisse à son niveau.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Tu es encore venu me sauver ?_

Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de regarder autour de moi. Je ne vois personnes d'autre, on dirait que l'appartement est vide. Peut-être que Samantha est sortie faire une course... Mais merde que se passe-t-il ?

 _\- William... Où est ta mère ?_

Il secoue la tête avant de tomber dans mes bras, je le rattrape de justesse et retire ma capuche, il me regarde sans comprendre.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui... C'est moi... Je suis là... Tout va bien..._

Il sourit.

 _\- Je savais que tu viendrais..._

 _\- Je suis là..._

 _\- Oliver... Me laisse pas ici... S'il te plaît... Me laisse pas..._

Il ferme les yeux et je sens tout son poids dans mes bras, je tente de le réveiller mais je ne peux pas, il respire mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Je le prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, je demande à John de l'enfoncer ce qu'il fait sans attendre. Je quitte ensuite l'appartement avec mon fils dans les bras, John m'aide à remettre ma capuche, des voisins sortent suite au bruit que l'on a fait, John demande à Félicity de prévenir l'hôpital qu'on amène un enfant inconscient, j'entends dans mon oreillette qu'elle est inquiète. Je le suis aussi.

Nous sommes venus en voiture au cas où je doive repartir avec mon fils, John se met derrière le volant, je garde William contre moi, il ne réagit pas quand je lui parle, ne répond pas quand je l'appelle, il est inconscient et je ne sais pas quoi faire. John roule à toute vitesse et ne semble pas s'inquiéter du code de la route, il ne nous faut que trois minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital, mon ami vient m'ouvrir la portière et je sors en tenant toujours William dans mes bras. John s'en va, il ne doit pas se faire repérer, mais je le remercie une dernière fois de m'avoir aider à retrouver mon fils.

Je rentre dans l'hôpital et appel un médecin, il arrive aussitôt avec deux infirmières qui tiennent un brancard. Je dépose William dessus, j'y vais doucement, je ne veux pas le blesser.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Il s'est écroulé dans mes bras..._

 _\- On va prendre soin de lui... Vous pouvez prévenir ses parents ?_

Mon cœur se compresse... J'aimerais crier que c'est moi son père, que je ferais tout pour lui mais je ne peux pas car je suis encore en Green Arrow... Et de deux je n'ai aucun droit sur lui... Je les vois s'éloigner avec mon fils toujours inconscient et je me rends compte que je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui... Parce que même si je reviens en Oliver Queen... Je ne suis rien pour lui... Les médecins ne me laisseront jamais le voir après... Je ne suis pas son père à leurs yeux... Mais je ne veux pas laisser mon fils ici... Seul... Je veux être près de lui... Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe mais je sais qu'il a besoin de moi... Alors en le voyant disparaître dans une chambre d'examen... Je lui fais une promesse... William, je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui... Je serais là.

 **Tada ! Alors comme vous avez du le comprendre cette fic sera centrée sur la relation Oliver / William, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **La suite mercredi si vous êtes sages !**

 **Lâchez vos reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je tiens juste à rappeler une petite chose que j'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent. Cette fic est surtout centrée sur Oliver et William pas sur Oliver et Félicity, il y en aura mais beaucoup moins que dans mes autres fics...**

 **Je le rappelle car on m'a laissé une review me demandant où était Félicity dans ma fic... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave mais je tenais à le rappeler ^^**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Oliver a déconnecté son oreillette mais je sais que William était inconscient, John m'a dit de prévenir les urgences qu'ils allaient y aller pour l'y conduire... J'espère qu'il va bien... je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal à ce petit garçon... Il a le droit de vivre une belle vie, de connaître son père et tout le reste... Je le pensais toute à l'heure... Oliver ne voulait pas me dire qu'il était inquiet pour son fils car il pensait que je ne voudrais lui venir en aide... Mais c'est tout le contraire... Je veux l'aider, je veux le sauver et faire en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité. Cet enfant n'a rien à voir dans notre histoire à Oliver et moi et je ne le déteste pas... J'espère que Oliver ne le pense pas parce que ça me ferait de la peine.

Mon portable sonne, je le prends rapidement espérant que ce soit Oliver qui me dise que William va bien mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est Billy... Je soupire et ne répond pas... Il n'arrête pas de m'appeler depuis hier, il veut me faire changer d'avis mais je ne veux pas... J'ai rompu avec lui, je ne pouvais pas, Billy est un homme bien, je ne dirais jamais le contraire, il est gentil, tendre, attentionné... Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne pourra jamais être... Il ne sera jamais Oliver... J'ai fini par comprendre que peu importe ce que Oliver pourrait faire, je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer... Je ne me sens pas prête à renouer avec lui mais je ne peux pas me mentir à moi même en sortant avec Billy.

Je ne veux pas le dire à qui que ce soit pour le moment et surtout je ne veux pas que Oliver croit qu'il a une autre chance 2avec moi parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Enfin si, j'aimerais retrouver ce qu'on avait mais je ne suis pas prête et je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour... Et puis William est de retour dans sa vie... Je suis heureuse pour Oliver, il mérite de connaître son fils, de faire parti de sa vie mais je pense que je serais de trop dans cette nouvelle famille qu'ils pourront former.

Je vois John qui revient, il semble aller bien, au moins il n'a pas été blessé.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Il n'a pas repris connaissance... Oliver va aller se changer chez lui c'est plus près de l'hôpital... Il va retourner le voir._

 _\- Ok..._

Mon cœur se serre, je ne veux pas que William soit blessé, je veux qu'il aille bien et qu'il nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa mère.

 _\- Mais tu sais... Il va mal... Je parle d'Oliver..._

Je me tourne vers mon ami, inquiète. Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? John sourit et lève la main vers moi.

 _\- Il n'est pas blessé... Mais inquiet, il a peur pour son fils... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même quand Darhk l'a enlevé..._

Je baisse les yeux, je voudrais aller le voir mais je n'en ai pas le droit, je dois me faire violence et ne pas dépasser les limites que je me suis imposée. John s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

 _\- Oliver est perdu... Il a besoin de toi... S'il te plaît Félicity... Juste cette fois... Sois là pour lui._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je le voudrais, je voudrais être près de lui, lui tenir la main et lui dire que tout ira bien mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit. Je baisse le regard, John me relâche et recule un peu.

 _\- Félicity je ne te demande pas de te jeter dans ses bras et de tout lui pardonner... Je te demande d'être ce dont il a besoin... D'être celle qui a toujours été là pour lui, qui l'a soutenu... Sois celle qui a toujours eu le don de lui rendre le sourire._

John me laisse, je ne sais pas quoi faire, est-ce que je vais le voir ? J'en ai envie, Oliver a besoin de moi, je dois y aller, je prends ma veste et m'apprête à partir quand je me rends compte qu'il y a un soucis. Oliver n'est pas le père de William, pas aux yeux de la lois, et encore moins à celui des médecins... Je dois trouver une solution. Je me remets derrière mes ordinateurs alors que John revient.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je vais y aller John... Je veux y aller... Mais je dois faire en sorte qu'Oliver puisse voir William à l'hôpital... Pour le moment il n'a aucun droit sur lui._

 _\- Merde je n'avais pas pensé à ça..._

Je souris et m'active sur le clavier, j'ai réussi à infiltrer le réseau de l'hôpital et je cherche le dossier de William, je sais que Samantha était une bonne mère pendant un temps, il doit y avoir un dossier sur son fils. Je le trouve au bout de deux minutes et souris en voyant une photo de lui plus jeune, je trouve qu'il ressemble à Oliver, il est adorable. Je regarde tout et je remarque que William était un enfant solide quand il était petit, à part les amygdales à trois ans, il n'a jamais été hospitalisé. Par contre ce que je fois me glace le sang quand je lis qu'il a été admis deux fois à l'hôpital depuis qu'ils sont venus vivre ici. Une fois pour une fêlure au poignet et une autre pour une épaule démise... Est-ce que c'est sa mère ? Je secoue ma tête, je n'ai pas de preuves, il n'a pas encore dix ans et s'il ressemble à Oliver il doit être casse cou.

Sur le dossier je vois que c'est Samantha qui doit être prévenue en cas d'urgence, je change ça et mets le nom d'Oliver en précisant que c'est son père afin qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions, je sais que je prends des risques mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'Oliver puisse rester près de son fils durant son hospitalisation.

Une fois fait, je me lève et quitte le QG, je dois être près d'Oliver, il a besoin de moi et même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble nous sommes amis et tout ce que je veux c'est être là pour lui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je rentre de nouveau dans l'hôpital, je suis allé me changer et j'ai prévenu Théa que j'avais retrouvé son neveu mais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir mais je lui ai dis d'attendre le lendemain, qu'il se repose. Elle a accepté mais j'aurais besoin de soutien, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là avec moi et qu'elle me dise que William allait vite se réveiller.

Je m'assois dans la salle d'attente après avoir demandé des nouvelles, la secrétaire m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'un médecin viendrait me chercher d'ici peu, je soupire, si elle sourit c'est que ça va... Non ? J'ai peur... Je le reconnais j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à mon fils, je ne veux pas le perdre... Surtout pas quand je viens de le retrouver, je me prends le visage entre les mains et laisse les larmes couler.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je lève la tête, les joues baignées de larmes et je suis surpris de me trouver face à Félicity, que fait-elle là ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, elle me sourit et se rapproche de moi, je me lève et elle vient m'enlacer, je me sens bien alors je la laisse faire et pose mes bras dans son dos sans non plus abuser, elle est venue me soutenir et je l'en remercie. Merci Félicity...

Elle s'éloigne et me sourit en me disant ce qu'elle a fait, qu'elle a pirater le dossier de William et qu'elle m'a inscrite comme personne a contacter en cas d'urgence... Ce qui fait que j'aurais le droit de rester avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, encore une fois elle a fait tout pour mon bonheur... Je m'en veux de lui avoir causé de la souffrance, elle a tant souffert par ma faute que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je veux la remercier quand j'entends quelqu'un prononcer mon prénom. Je me redresse et fais deux pas en direction du médecin.

 _\- Comment va William ?_

 _\- Il a de la chance... Veuillez me suivre._

Félicity reste en retrait, mais je ne veux pas y aller seul. Je me tourne vers elle et la supplie du regard, elle me sourit et me suit sans hésiter. On suit le médecin jusqu'à son bureau et on y entre sans attendre, je m'assois sur le siège en face de lui et Félicity se met sur la chaise à côté.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, j'ai lu le dossier de William... Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment son père ?_

 _\- Oui... Je n'ai appris son existence que récemment._

 _\- Bien. Dans ce cas je peux vous parler en toute franchise._

Je suis nerveux, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. J'espère que mon fils va bien.

 _\- William souffre d'un traumatisme crânien. Il n'a pas repris connaissance mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger je vous rassure._

Je soupire de soulagement, Félicity pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la presse avec tendresse, je souris et la regarde brièvement avant de reporter mon attention sur le médecin.

 _\- Il nous dira ce qui lui est arrivé mais je pense que ce coup est arrivé volontairement..._

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Je me tends, j'ai peur de comprendre et j'espère me tromper parce que je jure que Samantha va me le payer si elle a osé lever la main sur mon fils.

 _\- Nous avons du pratiquer d'autres examens et les infirmières et moi même avons remarqué des bleus sur son torse et sur ses bras... Il va sans dire que nous avons prévenus les services de protections de l'enfance._

J'ai la sensation de sentir mon sang se glacer dans mon corps... Elle a osé... Comment a-t-elle pu oser lui faire subir ça ? Je me lève brusquement et fais quelques pas en direction de la porte pas pour sortir, mais pour ne pas montrer ma colère au médecin.

 _\- Monsieur Queen je comprends votre colère... Je vous assure... Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, étant votre fils William va sans doute vous être confié une fois remis._

Confié ? William viendra vivre avec moi ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je souhaite ? Je ne sais pas... Avec la vie que je mène ne sera-t-il pas en danger constamment ? Je détourne le regard quand j'entends Félicity me rejoindre. Je l'entends demander au médecin de nous laisser, que j'ai beaucoup à encaisser et qu'il me faut quelques minutes, il accepte et se lève avant de passer devant moi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Votre fils aura besoin de vous... Je sais que vous avez peur, mais je sais aussi que vous y arriverez._

Il quitte son bureau, Félicity se met devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Oliver, écoute-moi... William va avoir besoin de toi... Il t'a contacté toi... Pas la police, pas une ambulance... Mais toi... C'est toi qu'il voulait pour le sauver... Personne d'autre._

Je lève les yeux vers elle et sourit, elle me rend mon sourire et je meure d'envie de l'embrasser, je me fais violence pour ne pas le faire mais ce n'est pas évident.

 _\- Tu veux faire parti de la vie de ton fils depuis que tu as appris son existence... Et là tu vas pouvoir... Je sais ce qui te fais peur... Tu crains qu'il ne soit en danger... A cause de Green Arrow, c'est ça ?_

Je hoche la tête, elle retire ses mains de mes joues et me prends les miennes qu'elle caresse de ses pouces.

 _\- J'ai aussi peur... De ne pas être à la hauteur... Je ne sas pas ce que c'est que d'être un père je..._

 _\- Tu y arriveras... Tu sais comment je le sais ?_

Je secoue la tête en gardant le regard fixé sur ses mains qui caressent les miennes.

 _\- Je le sais parce que tu es déjà un bon père... Tu veux tout faire pour veiller sur lui, tu veux le protéger, qu'il soit heureux... Tu as toujours été un bon père et à partir de maintenant tu vas pouvoir le prouver... A toi même et à ton fils._

Je lève le regard vers elle et lui souris, elle a toujours eu les bons mots pour me remonter le moral et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive elle continuera de le faire.

 _\- Et puis si tu as besoin d'aide, tu ne seras pas seul... Tu pourras compter Théa, sur John... Et sur moi... On ne va pas te laisser tomber Oliver... On sera là..._

Je souris et pose un baiser sur son front, elle ne dit rien, je la sens même détendue, je me recule un peu et ouvre la porte du bureau, le médecin me sourit et nous fait signe de le suivre. Félicity me prend la main et on suit le médecin, on tourne dans deux couloirs avant d'arriver devant la chambre de William, il a un bandage sur la tête et est allongé dans un lit, une perfusion dans le bras, il semble faible... Pâle... Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi... Il me semble si fragile... Je lutte contre les larmes. Félicity resserre son étreinte sur ma main, j'essuie mes larmes de ma main libre et me tourne vers le médecin.

 _\- Il va aller bien ? Vous êtes sur ?_

 _\- Oui, le bandage est impressionnant, on a du faire un petit trou dans son crâne pour diminuer la pression, on fera un scanner à son réveil mais il devrait vite se remettre. Les enfants sont des champions dans ce domaine._

Je souris et regarde de nouveau vers mon fils, il semble si paisible.

 _\- Je peux aller le voir ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Mais pas longtemps... Les visites vont se terminer. Vous pourrez revenir demain._

Je hoche la tête et entre dans la chambre sans attendre, Félicity me suit et referme la porte derrière elle. Je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de mon fils et je lui prends la main, elle est tiède, je la serre de mes deux mains pour la réchauffer et pose un baiser dessus, je le regarde, ses yeux sont fermés... Je voudrais qu'il les ouvre là maintenant, qu'il sache que je suis là, près de lui et que je vais le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Félicity pose sa main sur mon épaule, je ne fais rien, je profite de sa présence tant qu'elle est à mes côtés.

 _\- Il te ressemble..._

 _\- Tu trouves ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je souris et le regarde, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il ressemblait à sa mère mais en y regardant de plus près il me ressemble quand j'avais son âge... Sauf que j'étais blond... Il est parfait. Je repose un baiser sur sa main et lui promets de ne plus jamais le laisser, que désormais je serais près de lui... Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination ou pas... Mais je jurerais avoir senti sa main serrer la mienne au moment où je lui ai fais cette promesse. Je souris, ne t'en fais pas William... Je serais toujours là, je te le promets... Je ne te laisserais plus jamais.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^**

 **La suite vendredi si vous êtes sage et que j'ai pleins de reviews !**

 **A vos claviers ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir à un point pas possible !**

 **Je vous mets donc la suite de votre fic ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre dans la chambre avec un café bien chaud pour Oliver, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit, on a passé la nuit ici tout les deux, il m'a dit de rentrer mais je tenais vraiment à rester à ses côtés. A leurs côtés. Je me suis allongé sur le petit canapé qu'il y a dans la chambre et j'ai dormi quelques heures pendant qu'Oliver veillait sur son fils. Quand je me suis réveillée, sa tête était posée sur le matelas et il tenait la main de William, j'ai aimé les voir ainsi et je dois dire que j'ai ressenti un petit pincement au cœur en me disant que je ne ferais plus partie de cette famille... Non, je n'y ai plus le droit... Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en essayant de ravaler mes larmes... J'aurais du accorder une autre chance à Oliver... J'aurais du passer outre mes peurs et croire qu'il ne mentirait plus... Qu'il ne me laisserait plus à l'écart de quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable aujourd'hui... Et puis il va vouloir apprendre à connaître son fils... Ils vont devoir créer ce lien père fils qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de créer avant... Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi... Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer..._

Je souris et avale une gorgée de mon café.

 _\- Je veux être là._

 _\- Merci._

Il reporte son attention sur William, il est si paisible, le médecin est passé au milieu de la nuit pour vérifier si tout allait bien et il était confiant, William se réveillera sans doute bientôt.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça..._

Je fronce les sourcils et pose ma café sur la table de chevet.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tout ce qui s'est passé avec lui... Je le regrette... Chaque jours..._

Il me regarde fixement en me disant ça, je baisse le regard, je sais qu'il regrette, qu'il souffre de cette situation autant que moi mais c'est trop facile de dire ça.

 _\- Je voudrais m'excuser Félicity..._

Je redresse la tête et tente de dire quelque chose mais il m'en empêche.

 _\- Je sais que ça ne changera rien... Tu as tourné la page... Mais je dois m'excuser... J'ai trahi ta confiance et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et c'est ce que j'ai fais..._

Mon cœur se compresse en entendant tout ça... J'aimerais lui dire que je lui pardonné, que je n'ai pas tourné la page, que c'est de lui dont je rêve toutes les nuits, que c'est son nom que je cri la nuit quand je me réveille d'un cauchemar... Que c'est à lui que je pense tout les jours... Que c'est lui que j'aime toujours mais je ne peux pas... Je n'en ai pas la force.

 _\- Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire ?_

Il tourne la tête vers William et lui prend la main.

 _\- Je pensais faire au mieux pour lui... Et pourtant il se retrouve là..._

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Oliver ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si William est dans ce lit. C'est de la faute de sa mère... Elle n'a pas su le protéger alors que tu as tout fait pour..._

Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, Oliver pose sa main libre sur la mienne et me la serre, je le laisse faire, j'aime ce contact avec lui.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux plus Oliver... Je sais que tu pensais bien faire et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta façon de faire... J'ai fini par comprendre... Que tu étais perdu et que tu ne savais pas comment réagir à tout ce qui t'arrivais..._

Il sourit en baissant le regard, j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiens.

 _\- Aujourd'hui tu as une seconde chance d'être son père... Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras._

 _\- Merci... Félicity..._

Je lui souris, il avale son café d'une traite quand la porte s'ouvre, je pensais qu'on se retrouverait face au médecin de William mais non, une femme vient d'entrer, elle porte un badge que je ne distingue pas de là où je suis.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur le Maire... Karen Sanders, des services sociaux, je suis en charge du dossier de William. Est-ce que je peux vous parler un moment ?_

Oliver se tourne vers William, il tient toujours sa main dans la sienne et semble hésiter, je souris et repose ma main sur son épaule.

 _\- Vas-y... Je reste avec lui._

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Oui, vas-y. Je te préviens s'il se réveille._

Je me tourne vers Madame Sanders qui hoche la tête, elle semble sympathique, c'est déjà un bon point. Oliver se lève et pose un baiser sur le front de son fils en lui promettant de revenir vite. Je prends la place d'Oliver près de lui alors que son père quitte la chambre. Je regarde sa main et je vois qu'il tente de serrer quelque chose, sans doute celle d'Oliver, je souris et place ma main dans la sienne, il la serre aussitôt. Ce petit geste est habituel depuis quelques heures, il serre la main d'Oliver dès qu'il la sent et je suis contente de voir qu'il serre la mienne aussi.

 _\- Tout va bien William... Je suis une amie d'Oliver... Tout va bien._

Je sais que William ne sait pas qu'Oliver est son père mais ça changera bientôt, il serre encore ma main, je souris et reste à ses côtés. Oliver compte sur moi et je veux être là... Je veux connaître ce petit garçon et faire partie de sa vie, peu importe comment... Je ferais tout pour le garder en sécurité.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis madame Sanders sans un mot, je suis nerveux, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire. Elle ouvre une pièce et me fait entrer, c'est un bureau de médecin mais je ne connais pas le nom qui y figure, il est peut-être en congé. Elle s'assoit sur une chaise et me fait signe d'en faire de même avant de poser un dossier sur la table. Il est mince, elle l'ouvre et je vois une photo de William, mais il est plus jeune dessus.

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes inquiet Monsieur Queen, mais je vous rassure, je veux juste qu'on discute._

Je soupire mais ce qu'elle dit ne me calme pas, bien au contraire.

 _\- Sachez qu'on avait pas de dossiers concernant William avant hier. Tout ce qu'il y a dans son dossier provient de son dossier médical. Il n'a pas d'antécédent à part un poignet fracturé et une épaule démise... Sa mère disait qu'il se faisait ça en grimpant aux arbres... Et dans le dossier, il est dit que votre fils confirmait ses dires._

Elle sait que c'est mon fils ? Ah oui c'est vrai, Félicity a ajouter cette information dans le dossier pour que je puisse le voir.

 _\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de William, si vous le pouvez._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus... J'ai rencontré William la première fois il y a huit mois... Sa mère a refusé que je lui dise qui j'étais..._

Je lui raconte tout en détail, je n'omets rien, je lui parle de l'enlèvement de Darhk, de ma décision de l'éloigner de moi afin de le protéger de lui même si c'était difficile pour moi. Je lui parle ensuite du mail que William m'a envoyé l'autre soir mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas expliquer la suite.

 _\- Selon mes informations Quentin Lance a prévenu Green Arrow avec qui il est en contact et que ce dernier a pu sauver votre fils, c'est ça ?_

Merci Quentin ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le remercier, il vient de m'ôter une sacrée épine du pied. Je hoche la tête, ça ne sert à rien que je trouve une autre histoire, celle ci est parfaite.

 _\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai su..._

 _\- Le médecin m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé et je suis rassurée de savoir que William va bien. Par contre je dois vous dire que le fait que vous soyez son père ne vous donne pas tout les droits... Bien sur je vais faire en sorte qu'il vous soit confié dès sa sortie d'hôpital mais vous devrez remplir tout les papiers et faire une reconnaissance de paternité... Ça peut prendre quelques semaines._

Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que tout pourrais être aussi simple, je me fiche de remplir des papiers, ils peuvent m'en donner autant qu'ils veulent je remplirais tout.

 _\- Si c'est bien ce que vous souhaitez... Je sais que c'est beaucoup de changement..._

 _\- Non ! Non, tout va bien._

Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je ne veux pas garder mon fils, bien au contraire, je veux qu'il vienne vivre avec moi.

 _\- Je passerais chez vous dans la semaine, je dois m'assurer que l'environnement de William sera stable. C'est la procédure, désolée..._

 _\- Pas de soucis... J'ai prévu de commencer sa chambre quand il sera réveillé... Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là..._

 _\- Je comprends._

Elle me sourit et range le dossier, je suis rassuré, si elle savait à quel point, j'ai la sensation qu'un poids se libère de ma poitrine. Par contre j'ai encore une question.

 _\- Pour sa mère..._

 _\- La police est à sa recherche... Pour l'instant ils n'ont rien. Ils sont allés chez elle cette nuit, l'appartement est en assez bon état, mais William était seul depuis un moment. Il y a du courrier de plus de quatre jours dans la boîte aux lettre et des emballages dans les poubelles. William est un bon petit... Il a jeté chaque emballage, changé les poubelles qu'il a mis sur le balcon... Il est malin._

Je secoue la tête, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait vécu tout ça.

 _\- On a trouvé des antidouleurs pour enfant dans la cuisine... Il devait avoir mal à la tête à cause de son traumatisme crânien... Il en a vidé une tablette pleine mais rassurez-vous il n'a plus de traces dans son organisme._

Je soupire, Samantha a intérêt de rester cachée parce que je jure que je vais lui en faire baver... Notre fils aurait pu mourir ! Madame Sanders se lève et se met près de moi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Votre fils ira bien... Et je sais que vous prendrez soin de lui... Je ramènerais des papiers à signer demain. Retournez près de lui._

Je me lève et la remercie, elle ouvre la porte et on sort, je la vois s'éloigner quand je me souviens que je voulais la prévenir d'un détail qui ne me semble pas anodin. J'appelle son nom et elle se retourne.

 _\- Je ne serais pas toujours là... Je devrais engager une..._

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Je suis mère célibataire avec deux enfants... J'ai une nourrice pour la journée et une baby-sitter pour mes gardes le week-end... Croyez-moi... Vous serez un bon père même si vous travaillez._

Je souris, elle est compréhensive, ça me rassure. Elle monte dans l'ascenseur après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire. Je n'attends pas et retourne près de mon fils, une fois devant la porte je vois Félicity en sortir, elle sourit et vient vers moi.

 _\- J'allais venir te chercher, il s'est réveillé !_

Je souris et passe devant elle, je rentre dans la chambre, il est allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, le médecin qui l'examine. Félicity est près de moi.

 _\- Il t'a appelé... Je lui ai dis que j'allais te chercher._

 _\- Merci._

Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourit, elle me rend mon sourire et s'approche du lit avec moi. William tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- _Oliver !_

Je souris et m'approche encore avant de lui prendre la main. Il sourit et me la serre pendant que le médecin continue son examen, il observe ses pupilles et défait son bandage, William grimace un peu avant que le médecin remette le pansement.

 _\- Tu as mal ?_

 _\- Un peu..._

 _\- On va te donner un médicament pour la douleur, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Dans quelques jours tu seras en pleine forme._

 _\- Merci._

Le médecin sourit, moi aussi, je suis heureux de voir qu'il est réveillé.

 _\- Bon... Tu vas très bien. Tu vas devoir rester encore à l'hôpital mais c'est juste pour qu'on soit surs que tout aille bien. Ok ?_

 _\- Ok. Oliver peut rester avec moi ?_

Je pose une main sur sa tête, le médecin hoche la tête et dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Il finit par quitter la pièce après avoir demandé à l'infirmière de ramener des anti douleurs.

 _\- Je vais y aller aussi._

Je me tourne vers Félicity, je voudrais qu'elle reste mais je sais qu'elle ne se sent pas à l'aise ici. Je me redresse et la prends dans mes bras, je la remercie, elle est toujours là pour moi malgré ce qui s'est passé. Je la relâche et lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire et récupère ses affaires.

 _\- Au revoir William, prends soin de toi._

 _\- A bientôt !_

Félicity quitte la chambre, j'ai un peu mal au cœur de la laisser partir mais elle ne doit pas se sentir à sa place, pourtant si elle le voulait, elle pourrait y être... A sa place... Près de moi, près de mon fils... Mais c'est trop tôt... Par contre je me fais une promesse... Quand tout ira bien avec William, quand il se sera fait à sa nouvelle vie... Je promets que je ferais tout pour regagner son cœur. Je ne veux plus vivre sans elle, je ne le peux pas... Elle n'est partie que depuis dix secondes et je sens un manque énorme dans mon cœur... Je regagnerais sa confiance et son amour, je m'en fais la promesse.

 **Et voilà ! William est réveillé ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Sachez que la relation va s'établir petit à petit, je voulais voir si je m'en sortirais en faisant de cette façon et je suis assez contente du résultat.**

 **Si vous aimez, faites-le moi savoir avec vos reviews, elles me motivent à vous poster la suite ^^**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sages !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de vos reviews, elles me réchauffent le cœur en cette période frisquée lol. Je vous poste donc la suite comme promis, et pour répondre aux guest non inscrits, il y aura 11 chapitres à cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me tourne vers mon fils, je suis heureux de le voir réveillé et il semble aller bien. William sourit et me fait signe de m'approcher, je souris à mon tour et me penche vers lui, il colle sa main à mon oreille et me susurre des petits mots.

 _\- Tu étais Green Arrow... J'ai pas rêvé ?_

Je lui souris, il n'a pas rêvé et je ne veux pas lui mentir, il a le droit de savoir et puis je ne veux pas avoir à lui mentir à chaque fois que je devrais sortir le soir. D'ailleurs je vais trouver une personne de confiance pour veiller sur lui, il est hors de question que je choisisse une fille qui n'a pas d'expérience... Je suis sur que John et Lyla ont le nom de très bonnes baby-sitter quand Théa ne pourra pas le garder... Parce que je sais qu'elle voudra passer du temps avec son neveu. William me regarde fixement, il attend une réponse.

 _\- Non... Tu n'as pas rêvé... Mais William c'est..._

Il secoue la tête avant de grimacer, il doit encore avoir mal.

 _\- Je dirais rien Oliver, promis. Je garderais ton secret._

Je souris, lui aussi, puis il tourne la tête et se regarde dans le miroir, j'avoue que son bandage fait un peu peur. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que ce sera dur pour lui mais plus vite on aura cette discussion plus vite on oubliera toute cette histoire. Je me rapproche de lui et prends sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- William dis-moi... Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Maman est partie... Avec Ben..._

 _\- Ben ?_

C'est qui ce Ben ? C'est lui qui lui a fait tout ça ? Et Samantha elle a fait quelque chose pour l'empêcher ? William me regarde avec des petits yeux tristes.

 _\- Son copain... Il me déteste..._

Il semble avoir peur de lui, je peux l'entendre dans sa voix, je dois le rassurer, lui montrer qu'ici il est en sécurité. Je serre sa main un peu plus fort et je sens qu'il la serre lui aussi.

 _\- Raconte-moi..._

 _\- Ben voulait partir avec maman seulement... Maman m'a dit qu'elle allait m'acheter à manger, je devrais juste rester à la maison... J'ai rien dit parce que Ben me fait peur..._

Je me rapproche de mon fils et le rapproche de moi, il lève les yeux vers moi, ils brillent de larmes.

 _\- Tu es en sécurité William..._

 _\- Maman et Ben allaient partir... Mais j'ai eu peur, je suis sorti de ma chambre pour dire à maman que je voulais pas rester tout seul... Je voulais pas Oliver... Vraiment pas... Mais Ben s'est fâché et m'a poussé... Ma tête a cogné contre le mur très fort..._

Je me lève brusquement, je suis furieux, j'ai envie de frapper tout ce que je trouve, de me déchaîner sur le mannequin du QG sans me soucier de si je le casse mais j'entends des sanglots, je me tourne et je vois mon fils qui pleure. Je retourne près de lui et le prends dans mes bras en lui disant que tout ira bien. William se blottit contre moi, ses mains serrent mes vêtements alors qu'il continue de me raconter.

 _\- Ben a dit que j'étais grand... Que je pouvais rester seul... Mais j'ai eu peur... Quand ils sont partis j'ai entendu des coups de feux dehors... J'ai essayé de joindre maman avec l'ordinateur mais j'ai pas trouvé son adresse... J'ai trouvé la tienne et je t'ai demandé de l'aide... J'ai bien fais ?_

 _\- Bien sur que tu as bien fais, je suis heureux que tu m'aies contacté William._

Je le serre contre plus et le laisse pleurer, il a du avoir peur de rester seul dans cet appartement... Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Samantha ? Il n'a même pas dix ans... Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi mais William fini par se redresser, il essuie ses larmes et s'agenouille sur le lit devant moi.

 _\- Oliver... Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Tout ce que tu veux._

Il baisse le regard, semble hésitant. Je le laisse prendre son temps, il doit avoir des doutes, avec tout ce qui se passe c'est normal. Il finit par lever la tête.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es mon père ?_

Mon cœur s'emballe, mon corps se raidit, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Je ne peux pas lui mentir, plus maintenant. Je lui prends sa main et je suis surpris de voir qu'il ne me repousse pas.

 _\- Oui William... Je suis ton père... Comment tu le sais ?_

 _\- J'ai entendu maman parler de toi avec Ben... Je lui avais demandé quand tu reviendrais me voir... Mais elle a dit jamais... Et Ben m'a pris le bras très fort et m'a fait tomber de ma chaise avant de me pousser dans le couloir... Il a cru que j'étais dans ma chambre mais j'ai écouté..._

Il semble hésiter à poursuivre et je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

 _\- Ben a demandé à maman pourquoi elle me laissait pas avec toi comme tu étais mon père... Et maman a dit que tu voulais pas me voir..._

Alors là je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ! Je passe mes bras dans son dos et le ramène contre mon corps, je le serre fort pour la première fois, une main posée dans ses cheveux et mon visage sur son épaule, je refuse qu'il croit que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne veux pas de lui.

 _\- Je t'aime William... Mais ta mère ne voulait pas que je te dise qui j'étais... Si je l'avais fais elle m'aurait interdit de te voir..._

 _\- Alors maintenant je vais pouvoir rester avec toi ? Parce que tu sais... Je veux pas retourner avec maman..._

 _\- Dès que tu sortiras d'ici, je te le promets._

 _\- Merci Oliver..._

Je ferme les yeux et le garde contre moi, un jour j'espère qu'il m'appellera « papa » mais pour le moment c'est trop tôt, il est encore plein de doute en lui, plein de peurs, il a besoin de temps et je compte tout faire pour qu'il redevienne ce petit garçon plein de vie que j'ai rencontré.

Une infirmière entre avec un plateau repas, je souris et me décale avant de l'aider à se redresser, il prend les couvert et commence à manger, ça n'a pas l'air terrible mais William mange avec appétit, je me demande depuis quand il n'a pas eu un vrai repas, une fois sorti d'ici je lui préparerais tout ce qu'il aime. Je ne dis rien et le regarde manger, il mange une bonne moitié avant de reposer ses couverts.

 _\- Tu n'as plus faim ?_

 _\- Non.. Mais je peux garder la banane pour plus tard ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

Je prends le fruit du plateau et le pose sur la petite table près de lui.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je vais venir vivre avec toi alors ?_

Je souris et me rapproche de lui, je dois lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, afin qu'il comprenne que ça ne va pas être simple pour moi.

 _\- Oui... Mais William, je veux te prévenir... Que ça ne va pas être facile au début... Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant... Tu vas devoir m'apprendre..._

 _\- Oh c'est pas dur ! Je peux te donner les règles si tu veux._

Je ri en le regardant. Il me fait un grand sourire en me disant ça et il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

 _\- Les règles ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Alors tu dois me faire à manger._

Je hoche la tête, ça c'est la base.

 _\- Tu dois pas me laisser veiller tard... Sinon je serais fatigué pour l'école._

Je hoche la tête et pense à une école située près du loft, je n'y vis peut-être plus mais je m'étais renseigné et c'est une bonne école. J'inscrirais William quand il sera totalement remis.

 _\- Te faire à manger, veiller à ce que tu dormes tôt et te trouver une école. Compte sur moi. C'est tout ?_

 _\- Non... Il me faudra des vêtements et un peu de jeux si tu veux bien... J'aime bien regarder la Télé, mais j'aime bien jouer aussi... Un ou deux pas plus si tu veux..._

Il essaye de se justifier, je m'empresse de me rapprocher de lui, je m'assois sur son lit et lui prends la main.

 _\- On ira t'en acheter dès que tu sortiras d'ici. Je te le promets. On achètera tout ce que tu veux... Pour remplir ta chambre._

Il me sourit et hoche la tête.

 _\- Il y a encore une règle..._

Il baisse la tête, je ne comprends pas, il souriait à l'instant et là il s'assombrit d'un coup. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et essuie une petite larme qui a coulé.

 _\- Hey... Dis-moi..._

 _\- Il faut pas me laisser tout seul... Je veux plus être tout seul Oliver..._

Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de le serrer contre moi, je caresse ses cheveux en faisant attention à son bandage et je le rassure en lui disant que jamais il ne sera seul, que même si je ne suis pas là, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de confiance qui veillera sur lui. Il hoche la tête avant de se reculer. On discute pendant un long moment, il me raconte ce qu'il aimerait faire ici, il me dit qu'il veut de nouveaux amis mais qu'il ne veut pas retourner à l'école tout de suite. Il n'y a pas de soucis, je trouverais une solution. William me dit aussi qu'il aimerait connaître ma sœur, sa tante, je le rassure et lui dis qu'elle viendra le voir bientôt, il sourit et se redresse en me disant qu'il est heureux mais sa tête lui tourne un peu et il se rallonge.

 _\- Calme-toi... D'accord ? Tu dois te reposer._

Il hoche la tête et me sourit.

 _\- Au fait Oliver, tu es marié ?_

Mon cœur se compresse en entendant ça, j'aurais aimé lui dire que oui mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je secoue donc doucement la tête.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais une copine, elle t'avait appelé quand tu étais venue me voir et tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais._

 _\- Et je l'aime toujours, infiniment. Mais on est plus ensemble._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Je soupire, je n'aime pas reparler de tout mais William a le droit de savoir.

 _\- Félicity a souffert... A cause de moi... Je lui ai caché ton existence, je l'ai laissé à l'écart de tout... Alors elle a préféré me quitter. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir... Félicity a peur d'être abandonné... Peur de faire confiance... Et j'ai tout brisé._

 _\- Mais tu l'aimes encore ?_

 _\- Oui... De tout mon cœur. Mais je l'ai perdu..._

 _\- Je pourrais la rencontrer quand même ? Elle est partie elle aussi ?_

 _\- Non, elle n'est pas partie... Elle m'a aidé à te retrouver et puis tu l'as déjà vu... C'est elle qui était avec toi quand tu t'es réveillé._

Il a l'air impatient de la rencontrer pour de bon, j'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien, non... Je suis sur que ce sera le cas. Félicity est adorable et elle veut le connaître depuis qu'elle a appris son existence et si je n'avais pas tout fait foirer, elle serait avec nous... Elle ferait partie de notre vie. Mais qui sait... Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à lui prouver que je l'aime encore, plus que tout, peut-être qu'un jour elle acceptera de me pardonner... Peut-être qu'un jour elle nous accordera une dernière chance d'être heureux.

 **Tadam ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce rapprochement ? Ca va se faire doucement, William va avoir besoin de temps =)**

 **Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux des reviews, et si j'en ai pas, pas de chapitres mercredi ( ouais, j'ai envie d'être vilaine aujourd'hui XD )**

 **Allez lâchez vos comm's surtout !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà la suite, avec un passage William/Félicity comme vous le souhaitiez ^^**

 **Mais je rappelle encore une fois que le Olicity n'est pas prioritaire dans cette fic, c'est la relation père/fils.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis un peu nerveuse, pourtant je ne devrais pas, William n'a pas tout a fait dix ans, je devrais m'en sortir avec lui ! J'arrive devant sa porte de chambre... Oliver m'a demandé si je pouvais rester avec lui aujourd'hui, William sort ce soir et il n'a pas tout a fait fini sa chambre, il veut que tout soit prêt quand son fils rentrera avec lui. J'ai accepté, je veux passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaître... Et qu'il comprenne qu'il peut de nouveau faire confiance aux gens. Oliver l'a retrouvé depuis deux jours et il m'a dit que son fils a du mal à parler et qu'il se sent nerveux en présence d'étranger... Oliver m'a raconté ce que son fils a vécu et je jure que sa mère va le payer, je ne sais pas encore comment mais je la ferais souffrir, comment a-t-elle pu laisser son petit garçon tout seul ? Je ne comprends pas... Elle était si aimante, si inquiète lors de son enlèvement... Comment a-t-elle pu changer ainsi ?

Je souffle un bon coup et entre dans la chambre, William est assis sur son lit et tient un livre dans ses mains, je m'approche et remarque que c'est un livre prêté par l'hôpital. Je pose le sac que je tiens sur le sol. Je me suis dis qu'il s'ennuyait alors je lui ai acheté un jeu et deux livres qui pourraient lui plaire.

 _\- Hey William._

Il lève les yeux de son livre, le ferme et le pose près de lui.

 _\- Bonjour..._

Il semble nerveux mais je vois bien qu'il tente de ne pas le montrer. Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient de moi... Après tout il venait de se réveiller et était encore un peu confus. Je lui souris et m'assois sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

 _\- Je suis..._

 _\- Je sais, je me souviens et Oliver m'a dit que vous viendriez._

Je souris et secoue la tête.

 _\- Ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plaît. Appelle-moi Félicity._

 _\- Ok !_

Il me sourit et regarde vers le sac, je vois bien qu'il hésite à me demander ce qu'il y a dedans. Je le prends et en sort les deux livres, j'espère qu'il va aimer... Il sourit encore et les prends avant de lire le résumé derrière.

 _\- J'espère que ça va te plaire._

 _\- J'aime lire ! Merci !_

 _\- De rien._

Je sors ensuite le jeu que je lui ai acheté, c'est une sorte de monopoly mais avec des super héros, je pense qu'il doit aimer ça.

 _\- Waouh, trop bien ! Tu veux bien jouer un peu avec moi ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

Je prépare le plateau de jeu, William m'aide en préparant les billets qu'il dispose à côté de nous.

 _\- Félicity, tu sais je sors ce soir ! Le docteur dit que je vais mieux maintenant._

Je souris encore, il semble heureux de partir d'ici, en même temps qui ne le serais pas ? Rester dans une chambre d'hôpital n'a rien d'amusant et encore moins pour un enfant.

 _\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que ton père ne peut pas être là... Il finit de préparer tout ce qu'il faut dans ta nouvelle chambre._

Il ne dit rien, regarde le plateau de jeu sans réagir à ce que je dis.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu crois que Oliver est content que je vienne vivre avec lui ?_

 _\- Mais bien sur que oui ! Il t'aime William..._

 _\- Maman aussi... Mais plus maintenant... Et si Oliver..._

Je me lève et me rapproche de lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras, je sais qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul, ce qui est normal. Je veux le rassurer, qu'il sache que son père ferait tout pour lui.

 _\- William... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère... Et je suis furieuse après elle... Mais il faut que tu saches... Que ton père ne te fera jamais ça..._

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

 _\- Oui... Certaine, il fera tout pour toi... Pour que ça se passe bien et il sait que ce ne sera pas facile au début. Il a conscience que tu es encore jeune... Et que tu vas avoir du mal à prendre tes marques... Mais ça va bien se passer._

Il se redresse et me regarde.

 _\- Oliver a dit que parfois ce sera sa sœur qui viendra me garder... Toi aussi tu voudras bien ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Bien sur... Si tu le veux._

 _\- Oui..._

Je me remets devant le plateau de jeu et on commence une partie, je ne sais pas comment on joue à ce jeu mais les règles me semblent simple. William prend le pion rouge et je prends le vert. Durant la partie nous parlons de tout et de rien mais il ne parle pas de sa mère, je pense qu'il n'en a pas envie, qu'il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Le médecin vient au bout d'une heure afin de retirer le bandage de William, le petit garçon ferme ses yeux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

 _\- Ça va William ?_

 _\- Je vais pas garder une marque, hein ?_

Le médecin sourit et pose son matériel sur le lit.

 _\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Le trou qu'on a fait est tout petit, il ne se verra pas avec tes cheveux._

 _\- Cool !_

Il sourit, moi aussi, le médecin fait une ordonnance d'anti douleur au cas où mais il n'en a pas eu depuis hier, si ça se trouve il n'en aura pas besoin. Je la range dans ses affaires et prévient Oliver où je l'ai rangé. Il me remercie aussitôt et me dit qu'il a bientôt fini. Je souris, il est nerveux de devoir vivre avec son fils à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'essaye de le rassurer, mais il ne changera pas. Le médecin quitte la chambre après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien pour William, je suis rassurée de voir qu'il est en forme. Ce petit garçon mérite d'avoir une belle vie et je sais que Oliver est celui qui la lui donnera.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je conduis en direction du loft, William est à l'arrière, il est nerveux je le sens, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis notre départ de l'hôpital. Il a dit au revoir à Félicity en la serrant contre lui et m'a suivit. Je suis heureux de voir qu'ils ont passé une bonne journée tout les deux, heureux de voir qu'ils s'entendent bien. Je me gare dans le parking de mon immeuble, je quitte la voiture et vient ouvrir celle de mon fils.

 _\- C'est là que tu vis ?_

 _\- Oui... Et toi aussi maintenant._

Il me sourit et me prend la main, je prends son sac de l'autre et on se dirige vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur de notre appartement, je pose le sac de William sur le sol, on ira le ranger après. Mon fils regarde partout, je lui prends la main et le conduit à sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte. Elle n'est pas parfaite, les murs sont gris et les meubles sont ceux que j'avais déjà, j'ai acheté une parure de lit avec des super héros comme il aime tant et acheté quelques jeux. Je ne savais quoi acheter alors j'ai préféré rester soft pour le moment. L'assistante sociale est venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de Félicity... Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon fils. Quand elle a vu l'appartement elle a sourit en me disant que c'était parfait et que je pouvais prendre mon temps pour l'inscrire à l'école tant qu'il travaillait à la maison. Dans certains cas les enfants ne sont pas prêts à retourner en cours.

 _\- C'est ma chambre ?_

 _\- Oui... On la fera comme tu voudras si tu veux..._

 _\- Non ! Elle est super comme ça !_

Il sourit avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, il regarde ensuite les jeux que je lui ai acheté, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé... Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses... C'est étrange quand même... A l'hôpital lui et moi on parlait beaucoup, de tout et de rien et là je me sens nerveux... Inquiet... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

 _\- Alors... Tu t'es bien amusé avec Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui ! Elle est gentille et amusante. Elle m'a acheté un jeu et des livres._

Il se lève de son lit et va chercher son sac, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir revenir. William le pose sur le sol et l'ouvre avant d'en sortir le jeu, il me le montre et m'explique comment on y joue. Il me le montre et me demande si un jour on pourra y jouer. Je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, je n'ai jamais été fan des jeux de société mais je vais faire des efforts, pour lui... Pour nous, pour qu'on passe de bons moments tout les deux. William me sort ensuite les deux livres mais il me dit qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de les lire, il a passé la journée à jouer avec Félicity mais il est sur qu'ils vont lui plaire car il a déjà lu des tomes de ces livres là mais pas dans le bon ordre. Ça me donne un indice sur quoi lui acheter, je notre les titres des livres dans un coin de ma tête et pense à lui acheter les volumes suivants.

William pose les lires près de son lit et me dit qu'il commence à avoir faim.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?_

 _\- Hum... Il baisse les yeux, je souris et me baisse à son niveau._

 _\- Dis-moi... Ce soir c'est notre première soirée ensemble... Alors je vais faire ce que tu veux._

Il me sourit et se lève de son lit.

 _\- J'adore les lasagnes... C'est ce que je préfère._

 _\- Ok, va pour des lasagnes._

On va dans la cuisine et je sors tout ce dont j'ai besoin... Je n'ai pas cuisiné comme ça depuis longtemps... Depuis que Félicity m'a quitté, je n'ai pas goût à cuisiner si c'est pour moi seul, mais je suis heureux de le faire pour mon fils.

 _\- Tu peux regarder la Télé en attendant si tu veux._

 _\- Je peux mettre ce que je veux ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

 _\- Merci Oliver !_

Je souris en le regardant filer vers le canapé, il s'installe et allume l'écran, je le vois zapper avant de s'arrêter sur une chaîne de dessins animés. J'aime le voir ici avec moi et l'entendre m'appeler ainsi même si je dois me dire que je préférerais qu'il m'appelle « papa » mais je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt pour ça, je dois gagner sa confiance... Sa mère et son beau père ont brisé cette confiance qu'il avait envers eux, il ne va pas me faire confiance aussi facilement je le sais... Mais je sais aussi que je ferais tout pour qu'il redevienne ce petit garçon joyeux que j'ai rencontré l'an dernier. Déjà je prévois de lui fêter son anniversaire, il aura dix ans le mois prochain et je veux faire de cette journée un jour mémorable pour lui comme pour moi... Enfin s'il est d'accord. On verra, je lui en parlerais plus tard.

 _\- William, tu aimes les champignons ?_

Il tourne la tête vers moi et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non... Pas trop..._

Je souris et range les champignons dans le frigo avant de me concentrer sur mon plat. Une fois prêt je l'enfourne et préviens mon fils que ce sera prêt d'ici une heure.

 _\- Je peux prendre ma douche en attendant ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Mais tu fais attention à ta blessure... Le médecin a dit de ne pas mouiller ta tête pendant encore deux jours._

 _\- Oui, je sais, je vais faire attention, promis._

Je le suis jusque dans la salle de bain et lui donne tout ce dont il aura besoin. Il me remercie, je referme la porte derrière lui et le laisse prendre sa douche tranquillement. Je retourne dans le salon et laisse sa chaîne de dessin animé. Je vérifie mon portable, j'ai reçu un message de Félicity qui me demande si tout se passe bien. Je la rassure en lui disant que ça va mais que je me sens perdu. Je repose mon téléphone et vérifie que le four chauffe bien. Mon portable sonne, je le prends et souris en voyant un autre message d'elle qui me dit que tout ira bien et que si j'ai besoin elle sera là.

J'aimerais qu'elle soit là en ce moment mais c'est impossible alors je me contente du soutien qu'elle veut me donner. Je la remercie alors que William revient vêtu du pyjama que je lui ai acheté ce matin. Il se remet devant l'écran pendant que le plat chauffe, je vais m'installer près de mon fils et regarde avec lui, il semble concentré et se tourne vers moi en me racontant ce qu'il se passe. Il sourit, semble heureux.

Je souris à mon tour, tout se passera bien, je le sais, je le sens... Il le faut. Je veux que mon fils soit heureux, qu'il sache que même si je n'ai pas été là au début de sa vie, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais là, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Les relations s'installent doucement mais sûrement !**

 **Je vais essayer de poster vendredi, mais je en garanti rien, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir entre les entretien de boulot, la garde d'enfant, la préparation des fêtes... Je vais avoir une fin d'années mouvementée XD**

 **A bientôt et lâchez vos reviews, je promets de faire de mon mieux ( motivez-moi XD )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci a tous pour vos review, vous voyez je vous poste votre chapitre, mon vendredi est moins chargé que je ne le pensais, tant mieux pour vous ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde mon fils qui lit dans sa chambre, il semble tellement concentré qu'il ne m'entend pas, je ne dis rien et je referme sa porte. Déjà un mois qu'il est avec moi et tout va bien... J'avais peur mais notre cohabitation se déroule à merveille. Nous prenons nos marques tout les deux et on apprend à se connaître. L'assistante sociale est venue nous voir afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien et elle a été rassuré de savoir que oui même si en la voyant arriver William a eu peur de devoir repartir, il refuse de revoir sa mère et même de parler d'elle. J'ai essayé pourtant mais à chaque fois il refuse, il baisse le regard en me demandant... Non, en me suppliant de ne pas le forcer, j'accepte, il n'est pas prêt, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, on le prendra lui et moi.

Théa a rencontré son neveu et je dois dire qu'elle l'adore, ils s'entendent bien tout les deux et adorent passer du temps ensemble. Ça me rassure car quand je pars en mission je veux que mon fils soit avec une personne en qui j'ai confiance. Théa passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et ils discutent beaucoup tout les deux, de moi surtout même si William dit que c'est un secret et qu'il ne dira rien... Je me demande si ma petite sœur n'en profite pas pour raconter les quatre cents coups que j'ai pu faire quand j'avais l'âge de mon fils.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne, William vient de sortir de sa chambre, il arrive vers moi en souriant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- C'est Théa ou Félicity ce soir ?_

Je souris, ça fait un moment qu'il me demande quand il va revoir Félicity, cette semaine elle n'a pas pu venir. On a été très occupé par une mission et j'avais besoin de son aide. Théa est venue tout les soirs et même si William l'adore, je sais qu'il aime encore plus Félicity.

 _\- Félicity._

 _\- Super ! Elle m'a manqué !_

 _\- A moi aussi._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Je vois un éclat dans son regard, il a l'air heureux et je dois dire que moi aussi. Depuis un mois je tente de me rapprocher d'elle, doucement, sans la brusquer. Je ne sais pas si elle me fait de nouveau confiance mais on passe beaucoup de temps tout les deux... Enfin non, tout les trois, William est toujours avec nous mais je sais qu'elle aime ça... Elle sourit, ri, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé et ça me fait du bien. Je sais aussi qu'elle a rompu avec Billy, je les ai entendu parler sans le vouloir. Ils étaient à l'extérieur du commissariat de police, Félicity avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tentait de le convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution, Billy voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait... Ça m'a brisé le cœur d'entendre ça... Savoir qu'un autre pouvait l'aimer, qu'un autre pouvait l'avoir près de lui... J'ai eu mal... Mais quand j'ai entendu celle que j'aime dire qu'elle s'excusait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'on avait vécu ça m'a rendu l'espoir... L'espoir de pouvoir la récupérer. Je sais que ça prendra du temps mais je compte le faire.

William regarde l'heure et me demande quand elle arrive, je lui dis que ça ne devrait pas tarder avant de lui prendre la main et de le conduire au canapé.

 _\- Je peux te parler une minute... Avant qu'elle arrive ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Il y a un problème ?_

 _\- Non, ne t'en fais pas._

Je vois bien qu'il est nerveux mais je dois tout faire pour le rassurer, pour qu'il comprenne que tout va bien.

 _\- Je veux te parler de Félicity... Tu sais... Je l'aime encore... Énormément._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui... Et j'aimerais... Faire tout ce que je peux pour la convaincre que je veux qu'elle revienne... Et je voudrais savoir si ça t'ennuierait..._

Il fronce les sourcils, est-ce que ça l'ennuie ? J'aime Félicity, de tout mon cœur, ça n'a jamais cessé mais je ne peux pas tenter quoi que ce soit si William n'est pas d'accord. Je baisse le regard, il ne répond pas, il ne veut pas...

 _\- Je veux bien..._

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me sourit.

 _\- Tu es sur ?_

 _\- Seulement si c'est Félicity... Je l'aime beaucoup._

Je souris, je savais qu'il l'aimait, ça se voit quand ils sont tout les deux, je pose ma main sur la tête de mon fils et sourit.

 _\- Il ne faut rien lui dire, d'accord ? Je vais devoir prendre mon temps, m'assurer qu'elle m'aime toujours et qu'elle veuille bien me refaire confiance._

 _\- Je comprends... Mais tu promets de le faire hein ?_

 _\- Oui, je te le promets._

Je veux ajouter autre chose quand j'entends des coups donnés à la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que William se lève et court vers l'entrée, il ouvre la porte et sourit. Je vois Félicity entrer et mon fils qui se jette dans ses bras... J'aime les voir ainsi tout les deux, ils me semblent heureux, Félicity pose un baiser sur la tête de William et celui ci lui prend la main et la conduis à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle arrive vers moi, je lui souris, elle aussi, William file dans la salle de bain, il veut être tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien prend ton temps et sois prudent._

 _\- Comme toujours..._

 _\- Non, Oliver, encore plus que d'habitude._

Je souris, elle sait que parfois je ne fais pas attention mais je dois avouer que depuis que j'ai William je le suis, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seul même si je suis en train de tout organiser pour que sa garde soit confié à Théa si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, j'en ai parlé à ma sœur et elle m'a promit de prendre soin de lui si besoin, j'ai confiance en elle et je sais qu'elle sera à la hauteur.

Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers la porte mais je suis interrompu par Félicity qui m'attrape la main, je me tourne et suis surpris en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue, elle se recule et me sourit.

 _\- Sois tranquille._

Je souris et quitte l'appartement, je ne sais pas ce que ce baiser signifiait mais j'espère que ça signifie autant pour elle que pour moi et c'est le cœur gonflé d'espoir que je me rend au QG pour notre mission de ce soir.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je pose l'assiette de William devant lui, il me sourit et prend sa fourchette, j'espère que c'est bon, c'est la première fois que je cuisine pour lui, en général il a déjà mangé quand je viens le garder ou alors on se fait livrer. William avale une bouchée, je vois qu'il fait une grimace mais il continue de manger, en grimaçant encore plus. Je prends ma fourchette et goutte, oh mon dieu... C'est atroce ! Je prends l'assiette de William et jette le contenu dans la poubelle.

 _\- Bon... Tu veux un Big Belly ou une Pizza ?_

 _\- Une pizza !_

Je ri et prends le téléphone, je passe commande d'une grande pizza et raccroche. William m'aide à débarrasser, impatient de manger.

La pizza nous est livrée une demi heure plus tard et on la mange assis dans le canapé, en regardant un film. William voulait voir le dernier Avengers, on a donc passé plus de deux heures à regarder ce film, ensuite il a été lire dans sa chambre avant de s'endormir.

J'aime ce petit garçon et je regrette que Oliver ne m'ait pas donné la chance de faire partie de sa vie... S'il m'avait tout dit aussitôt on aurait pu passer des moments tout les trois. Je secoue ma tête, on ne peut pas changer le passée, même si je le voudrais c'est impossible. Je m'installe dans le canapé, j'ai reçu un appel de Curtis qui me dit que la mission se passe bien mais qu'elle est plus longue que prévu. Je suis rassurée que tout aille bien. J'ouvre mon ordinateur, il y a une chose qui m'inquiète depuis l'arrivée de William dans la vie d'Oliver... La police n'a pas retrouvé sa mère et son beau père... Je sais que Oliver ne les laissera pas s'approcher de William mais j'ai peur qu'ils tentent quelque chose. J'essaye de les trouver mais je ne trouve rien... Comme s'ils avaient disparut... Je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Non !_

William ! Je pose mon ordinateur et court dans la chambre du petit garçon, j'ouvre la porte et je le vois assis sur son lit, son dos contre la tête de lit et je l'entends pleurer, je m'approche rapidement et le prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Tout va bien William, tu es en sécurité... Tout va bien..._

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Oui, je suis là... Tout va bien._

Il pleure dans mes bras, je caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse et tente de le rassurer, je ne sais pas quel cauchemar il a fait et je sais qu'il ne parlera pas... Il ne parle jamais dans ces cas là, il se contente de rester dans mes bras en attendant de se sentir mieux. Oliver m'a dit qu'il en faisait souvent avec lui aussi.

 _\- J'aime bien quand tu me consoles... J'aime bien que tu me serres dans tes bras..._

Je souris en continuant de le bercer.

 _\- J'avais l'habitude de consoler ton père quand il faisait des cauchemars._

 _\- Oliver en faisait souvent ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je me souviens de tout ceux qu'il faisait au début de notre relation, il se réveillait en sursaut et ne savait pas où il était, je le prenais dans mes bras et il se détendait avant de rendormir parfois de longues heures plus tard.

 _\- Il y a maman... Et Ben..._

Je suis surprise, il ne parle jamais d'eux.

 _\- Ben me donne des coups... Et maman me dit d'arrêter de pleurer... J'appelle papa... Euh Oliver... Mais maman dit qu'il viendra jamais..._

Je souris légèrement, c'est la première fois qu'il appelle Oliver ainsi mais je ne relève pas, William ne se sent pas en sécurité.

 _\- Ton papa viendra toujours William... Il te protégera quoi qu'il arrive._

 _\- Toi aussi ?_

 _\- Bien sur moi aussi... Je te le promets..._

Il hoche la tête et reste contre moi, il ne dit rien, je pense qu'il s'est rendormi mais il se redresse un peu.

 _\- Maman était gentille tu sais... Avant... On faisait pleins de chose, elle jouait avec moi... Mais après elle a rencontré Ben... Et elle a changé..._

Il soupire et quitte sa couverture avant de se mettre près de moi.

 _\- Je croyais que c'était juste quand il sera là... Mais un jour il est parti tout le week-end... J'ai demandé à maman qu'on aille à la piscine..._

 _\- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?_

 _\- Rien... Elle a été dans sa chambre et a appelé Ben... J'ai écouté à sa porte... Elle a parlé longtemps avec lui... Je suis allé regardé la télé... Félicity... Tu crois que maman préfère Ben maintenant ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je sais que ton père t'aime plus que tout... Et moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup._

Il se colle contre moi et passe ses bras autour de mon corps, je pose un baiser sur sa tête et le berce un moment... J'ai éprouvé de l'empathie pour Samantha, quand William a été enlevé mais maintenant je n'éprouve qu'une colère noire envers elle. Je veux rajouter quelque chose quand j'entends du bruit venant du salon, je fronce les sourcils, Oliver ne ferait pas autant de bruit, je le sais, et en plus il a dit qu'il m'enverrait un message quand la mission sera finie pour me prévenir de son retour, il ne l'a pas fait. Je me lève et quitte la chambre de William, je cherche la provenance du bruit, j'appelle Oliver mais je n'ai aucune réponse. J'entends des bruits de pas, je tourne la tête et je reçois un coup, je tombe sur le sol et porte ma main à ma blessure, du sang coule, je me sens étourdie... Je tente tout de même de me redresser, je le dois ! Pour William ! Je dois protéger William !

 _\- On ne bouge pas ma jolie !_

Je tente de voir qui me parle mais ma vision est troublée, je dois me relever, je ne reconnais pas cette voix... J'ai peur... Pour William, et si ce type venait pour lui ? Non, c'est impossible ! William doit rester en sécurité, il le faut, je l'ai promis à Oliver... S'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face... Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner...

 _\- William..._

 _\- J'emmène le gamin !_

 _\- Non..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever, un coup de feu retentit et je ressens une vive douleur dans mon épaule. Je tombe sur le sol alors que cet homme se dirige vers la chambre de William, je ne peux rien faire, j'ai mal, je ne peux même pas me relever.

 _\- Félicity ! Aide-moi !_

Je me redresse, j'ai mal mais je m'en moque, je dois sauver William, il faut qu'il reste avec moi. Je m'accroche au bras du type et glisse mon portable dans la poche de sa veste... Je pourrais le localiser comme ça... C'est tout ce que je peux faire maintenant.

 _\- Félicity ! Laisse pas Ben m'emmener, s'il te plaît !_

Ben ? Alors c'est lui ce salaud qui a osé lever la main sur William ! Je suis désolée William... Je ne peux pas lutter contre lui... Ben me repousse et me donne un coup dans le ventre... J'ai mal... Atrocement... Du sang coule sur le sol...

 _\- Félicity non ! Relève-toi ! S'il te plaît meure pas..._

Je n'entends rien d'autre, mes yeux se ferment tout seul, des larmes coulent sur mes joues... Oliver comptait sur moi... Il m'a demandé de veiller sur son fils et je n'en est pas été capable... Je sombre dans l'inconscience en me disant que c'est peut-être la meilleure solution... Au moins je ne verrais pas le regard de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout... Quand il saura que je n'ai pas été capable de protéger son petit garçon.

 **Bon alors je pense que j'aurais du attendre... Vous allez avoir cette fin pendant les fêtes, vous demandant ce que je vous ai concocté... Vous parlez d'un cadeau de Noël ! Vous avez le droit de me haïr.**

 **Ensuite je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai plus d'idée pour ce couple en ce moment, je me concentre sur un roman que j'écris ( et que j'ai quasiment terminé ^^ ).**

 **Donc si vous voulez la suite de votre fic, il va falloir me faire pleins pleins de cadeaux, et oui je suis comme ça moi XD**

 **Lâchez vos reviews ( ça va je suis pas gourmande pour les cadeaux, c'est gratuit les reviews )**

 **A lundi si j'ai été gâtée !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que le papa Noyel vous a gâté, moi oui je suis trop contente =)**

 **J'espère aussi que l'attente a pas été trop longue lol**

 **Voici la suite de votre fic !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je fonce dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, un voisin a entendu un coup de feu et a prévenu la police. Une fois sur place ils ont trouvé Félicity sur le sol, blessée... Mon fils n'était pas là. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai peur, je veux comprendre et surtout je veux savoir où se trouve mon fils ! J'arrive devant une secrétaire qui me donne le numéro de chambre de Félicity, c'est déjà une bonne chose, si elle est dans une chambre c'est que sa blessure n'est pas grave.

Une fois devant la chambre j'y rentre sans attendre et je vois Félicity, sur le lit en train de se débattre et de dire au médecin de la laisser partir. Je vais vers elle en trois grandes enjambées. Elle lève la tête et me voit.

 _\- Oliver..._

Elle est pale, des larmes coulent de ses yeux... Je la prends dans mes bras en enfouie mon visage dans son cou... Elle va bien, je suis inquiet pour William mais je l'étais aussi pour elle et merde ce que ça fait du bien de la tenir contre moi. Je la repousse doucement et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Ben... Il l'a emmené... Je n'ai rien pu faire Oliver... Je suis désolée... J'ai essayé mais..._

Je sens le sang monter en moi, si je m'écoutais je partirais maintenant à la recherche de cet enfoiré et je reprendrais mon fils mais je ne peux pas... D'une Félicity a besoin de moi, là tout de suite et de deux... Je ne saurais pas où chercher...

 _\- Félicity écoute-moi... Je sais que tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais... Je n'en doute pas... Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais je dois savoir... Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose ?_

Elle ferme les yeux des larmes coulent sur ses joues, j'aimerais toutes les essuyer mais il y en a trop...

 _\- Il m'appelait... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Je suis désolée_

 _\- Félicity !_

Il faut qu'elle se calme, sinon on arrivera à rien... Elle se calme au bout de longues secondes, je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

Elle ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup.

 _\- Mon portable... J'ai réussi à mettre mon portable dans sa poche je peux t'aider..._

 _\- Oh non... Tu dois te reposer... Je vais retrouver mon fils._

 _\- Non je..._

Je vois un médecin qui s'avance vers elle, je hoche la tête et il l'aide à se remettre correctement sur le lit, si j'en crois sa blessure au bras, ce n'est pas très grave... Enfin je l'espère... Il injecte un produit dans son bras valide, Félicity me regarde avec inquiétude, je lui fais un petit sourire triste avant de la voir fermer les yeux et sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Je quitte la chambre, je dois appeler Curtis, il va me localiser le portable de Félicity en quelques minutes, voir secondes. Je lui explique la situation et il me dit qu'il s'en occupe de suite et qu'il me rappelle dès qu'il sait où se trouve William. Je raccroche et appelle John et Théa... Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, pas pour sauver mon fils... Mais pour après... Je ne peux pas apparaître en justicier et en tant que père... Et je veux être là en tant que père. Je passe un moment au téléphone avec ma sœur qui me dit qu'elle rejoint John au QG et qu'ils vont se préparer, je le savais... Théa adore son neveu et elle va tout faire pour m'aider à le retrouver.

Le médecin sort de la chambre de Félicity, je m'avance vers lui.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Bien, je vous rassure. Sa blessure à la tête est superficielle, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura de commotion, on surveillera au cas où mais je suis confiant._

 _\- Et sa blessure au bras ?_

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure...

 _\- La balle n'a traversé aucun nerf ni aucune artère, votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance._

Mon amie... Je déteste ce mot, s'il savait à quel point je hais ce mot ! Elle est tellement plus pour moi... Elle est tout... Avec mon fils, ils sont ma vie.

Je reçois un appel de Curtis, je décroche sans attendre et répond, je le savais, il l'a localisé. Je quitte l'hôpital, je suis désolé Félicity, je reviendrais vite avec William, je te le promets, mais pour le moment, je dois retrouver mon fils.

 _ **William**_

J'ai peur... Je suis enfermé dans cette pièce depuis des heures... Je le sais parce qu'il y a un réveil... Je regarde l'heure pour passer le temps... Parce que je sais que mon père va venir me chercher... Mais là j'ai peur... Ben m'a emmené, ça c'est pas trop grave... Mais il a fait mal à Félicity... J'ai vu du sang et elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger... Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure... Je l'aime beaucoup... Autant que papa... Papa... Pourquoi je peux pas l'appeler comme ça ? Je sais qu'il aimerait bien mais j'ai peur... Peur qu'il ne veuille pas que je l'appelle comme ça... Quand maman a rencontré Ben, je lui ai demandé si elle l'aimait et si elle allait se marier avec lui... J'ai toujours voulu un père... Mais maman ne m'a jamais parlé de lui... Ben a entendu ce que je disais et il m'a frappé... Maman a crié au début mais Ben a dit que c'était normal parce que j'avais pas le droit de dire qu'un jour il voudrait un fils comme moi...

Je ne comprends pas... Pourtant je ne suis pas méchant... Parfois je parlais mal à maman et je n'ai pas toujours de bonnes notes, mais je ne suis pas méchant alors j'ai pas compris Ben... Et puis j'ai appris que j'avais un père... Oliver... L'ami de maman qui venait me voir souvent avant... C'est mon père mais il avait pas le droit de me le dire... Mais je voulais le connaître... Alors quand Ben et maman sont partis et que j'ai pu lui envoyer le message j'ai été content... Et puis il est venu me chercher... Papa est venu... Il m'a sauvé et m'a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi, qu'il voulait que je reste avec lui. Je suis content avec papa... Mais j'aime encore plus quand Félicity est là... Elle n'est pas ma maman... Mais elle est gentille, elle est douce, elle me fait rire... C'est pas bon ce qu'elle cuisine mais elle me force pas à manger... Je l'aime beaucoup...

Oh non je pleure ! J'essuie vite mes larmes, si Ben voit que je pleure il va être en colère et je ne veux pas... Il va me faire taper... Mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer... Je veux papa, et je veux Félicity... Je veux qu'ils viennent me chercher.

 _\- Ben ? Laisse-moi partir... Je veux rentrer chez moi... Je veux voir mon père..._

J'entends ses pieds, il arrive... Je veux me reculer mais je ne peux pas, je suis collé au mur. Il ouvre la porte si fort qu'elle claque contre le mur derrière...

 _\- La ferme ! Ton père est riche, il me donnera de l'argent pour toi ! Et puis je suis sur que tu as dis que je te frappais !_

 _\- Il va venir me chercher je le sais !_

Oui, il va venir, c'est Green Arrow et c'est mon père, il va venir... Mais je me demande où est maman...

 _\- Ben... Elle est où maman ?_

Je veux savoir... Je suis en colère contre elle mais je veux savoir où elle est...

 _\- Je suis là._

Maman est là ? C'est pas normal... Pourquoi maman est là ? Elle est d'accord avec Ben ? Je vois maman entrer dans les chambre, elle s'abaisse devant moi et me serre contre elle... Moi je veux pas, je veux pas de câlin parce que ce sont pas des vrais... Les vrais ce sont ceux de Félicity... Et de papa aussi bien sur...

 _\- Maman... Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené loin de papa ? Je veux le revoir._

Elle soupire et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Tu ne le reverras pas William... On va demander de l'argent et quand on l'aura on va partir loin tout les trois... Ben a promis d'être plus gentil._

Je secoue la tête et me recule avant de m'asseoir sur le sol.

 _\- Non je veux pas... Je veux rentrer chez moi... Je veux revoir mon père... S'il te plaît maman, laisse-moi retourner là bas..._

 _\- Tu es mon fils... Mon petit garçon adoré..._

 _\- Mais tu m'as laissé tout seul !_

Je pleure encore... Ben va se fâcher je le sais, il n'aime pas que je pleure mais j'ai tellement peur de ne plus voir papa que je ne peux pas arrêter... En plus Félicity est blessée à cause de lui. Ben s'approche et me prends le bras avant de me faire lever. Il me pousse vers le mur mais j'arrive à m'arrêter, je n'ai pas mal ça va.

 _\- La ferme !_

Il veut me frapper mais je me baisse et entour me visage de mes bras... S'il te plaît Ben ne me fais pas de mal... S'il te plaît... Papa viens me chercher... Viens me sauver s'il te plaît...

 _\- Sammy, va déposer la demande de rançon._

 _\- Ok... Mais tu as promis._

 _\- T'en fais pas, s'il arrête de chialer je ne lui ferais rien._

Maman s'approche et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Calme-toi William, si tu le mets en colère, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi._

J'arrête de pleurer mais parce que je suis en colère ! Maman s'en va et Ben sort de la chambre, papa va venir me chercher, je le sais, c'est mon père et je sais qu'il m'aime. Je me relève et vais près de la fenêtre, il y a des clous je peux pas sortir, c'est bloqué mais je vois des voitures en bas... Si je cassais la fenêtre quelqu'un saurait non ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je vois quelque chose bouger sur le toit en face, je souris, c'est papa... Il est habillé en Green Arrow ! Il est venu me sauver ! Je le savais ! Je le vois lancer une flèche, elle arrive sur le mur, papa glisse le long d'une corde, il est trop cool !

Papa arrive à côté de la fenêtre, il me dit de reculer, je le fais sans attendre, il casse la vitre et descend, je cours dans ses bras, il les ouvre et me serre contre lui, il m'a manqué. Papa me soulève dans ses bras et me serre si fort que j'étouffe un peu... Mais je m'en fiche, je suis en sécurité, dans ses bras.

 _\- Papa, tu es venu !_

Il m'éloigne de lui et souris, je sais pourquoi, parce que je l'ai appelé papa... C'est la première fois. Il me repose par terre et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fais mal ?_

 _\- Non... Mais papa... Il a blessé Félicity... Elle a essayé de me sauver mais il est trop fort... Papa... Elle est..._

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, moi j'ai envie de pleurer.

 _\- Elle va bien, elle est à l'hôpital mais ça va aller._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Elle saignait beaucoup..._

 _\- Je te le promets William, Félicity va bien... Elle est juste en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver..._

 _\- C'est pas sa faute papa... Ben est trop fort..._

 _\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas... Je le sais... On va partir d'ici, ok ?_

Je hoche la tête, papa me demande de ne plus l'appeler papa tant qu'on est pas parti, je comprends, il ne veut pas que Ben sache que c'est Green Arrow mais je dis à papa que maman était là et qu'elle est partie pour le moment, il est en colère mais il ne me dit rien... Il me prend la main et Ben arrive.

 _\- C'est quoi tout ce bruit sale gosse !?_

J'ai peur de Ben et j'arrête d'avancer, papa le sent parce qu'il s'arrête lui aussi, il lâche ma main et va vers Ben. Il le prend par le bras et le frappe dans le ventre... Je sais que Green Arrow est dangereux parfois... Là il doit se retenir pour pas me faire peur. Il est super mon père.

 _\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ! Jamais !_

J'entends des sirènes, c'est la police ! Ben va se faire arrêter ! Papa revient vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Des hommes entrent et saluent mon père mais ils ne savent pas qui il est. Moi je m'accroche à lui, je veux partir, je veux revoir Félicity... Je veux qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle me dise que tout ira bien maintenant.

 _\- Je veux voir Félicity... S'il te plaît._

Je le dis tout bas pour que la police ne m'entende pas. Papa hoche la tête et me dit qu'on va y aller.

 _\- Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe du petit ?_

Non ! Je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec papa, je le serre encore plus et papa en fait de même.

 _\- Non, ça va, je vais le ramener à son père._

 _\- Entendu._

Papa sort de l'immeuble en me gardant dans ses bras, on va dans une ruelle, il y a une voiture, je vois John, je l'aime bien, il est gentil mais je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup. Il y a Théa aussi, je descends des bras de papa et je cours vers elle, elle se baisse vers moi et je la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu es venue Théa..._

 _\- Bien sur mon grand, je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire..._

 _\- Tu as trouvé maman ?_

 _\- Non... Je crois qu'elle s'est sauvée._

Je soupire, je crois que maman va encore venir m'ennuyer mais là je ne veux pas y penser, je veux juste aller voir Félicity. Papa monte dans un van, il va se changer je pense, Théa me conduit à la voiture et me fait asseoir.

 _\- Ton père va t'amener à l'hôpital, moi je vais ramener tout l'équipement, ok ?_

 _\- Oui... Merci Théa._

 _\- De rien bonhomme._

Papa revient vers moi, il monte dans la voiture et me serre contre lui, je reste dans ses bras, je me sens bien, en sécurité... Je sais que maintenant je ne risque rien... Papa me protégera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, je le sais parce que c'est mon père et qu'il m'aime... Maman ne m'aime plus autant, sinon elle aurait pas fait tout ça... Félicity m'aime plus qu'elle je le sais, parce qu'elle a tout fait pour me protéger, elle m'aime et je veux la voir, je vais la voir, papa m'a promit et papa tient ses promesses. Je me rapproche encore plus de lui et ferme les yeux, je ne suis pas fatigué... Je veux juste me reposer un peu, avant qu'on retrouve Félicity, avant qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et qu'elle me dise qu'elle est heureuse de me voir.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **La suite mercredi si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins de reviews !**

 **Et non je ne vais pas changer même si Noyel est passé XD**

 **A mercredi pitetre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?!**

 **Comme promis voici la suite de votre fic, j'espère que vous allez aimer =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes dans la voiture, mon fils est blottit contre moi, je l'ai regardé sous toutes les coutures pour êtres sur qu'il allait bien et ça semble être le cas, William va bien, on va aller voir Félicity, je suis heureux que mon fils s'entende bien avec elle, quand il a demandé si elle allait bien, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il était inquiet. Il se serre un peu plus contre moi en serrant ma veste, John nous jette des regards de temps à autres.

 _\- Un docteur va t'examiner avant, ok ?_

William se redresse et secoue la tête.

 _\- Je vais bien papa... Promis... Je veux d'abord voir Félicity... S'il te plaît..._

Je veux ajouter quelque chose mais j'entends un petit rire provenant de l'avant. Je regarde vers John et je vois son sourire dans le rétro.

 _\- Tel père tel fils._

Je souris et pose un baiser sur le front de mon fils, j'accepte que William passe voir Félicity avant, il doit être inquiet pour elle. Quand on tourne au coin de rue de l'hôpital, William se redresse et sourit, John se gare et William descend, il m'attend devant la voiture et me prend la main quand je sors à mon tour.

 _\- Vite papa ! S'il te plaît..._

Je souris et le conduit à l'intérieur avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Félicity. Je n'aime pas être ici, je sais qu'elle va bien mais de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Je la revois proche de la mort i peine un an, je revois les médecins la choquer alors que son cœur s'est arrêté. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue William s'arrête et me regarde.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Félicity va bien... Tu as promis..._

J'essuie ma larme et me baisse à son niveau.

 _\- Elle va bien, je te l'ai dis, elle a mal à son bras et à la tête, il va lui falloir du repos, tout va bien._

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?_

 _\- Parce que il n'y a pas si longtemps, avant que tu viennes ici... Félicity a été gravement blessée, elle a failli mourir, être ici me fait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout._

Il hoche la tête et me serre contre lui, ses petits bras passent autour de mon cou et je passe les miens derrière son dos.

 _\- Mais elle va bien maintenant papa._

Je souris et le relâche en souriant, il a l'air impatient d'y aller, je me relève et lui reprends la main avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Une fois devant sa porte, je l'ouvre, j'espère qu'elle ne dort pas parce que je sais que William va être déçu, il veut la serrer contre lui et je dois dire que j'en ai besoin moi aussi. Mon fils entre dans la chambre et court dans les bras de Félicity qui vient de se lever, elle passe son bras valide autour de lui et le serre contre elle. J'aime cette scène, j'aime les voir tout les deux ainsi, je les aime tout les deux.

 _ **Félicity**_

Le temps me semble long dans cette chambre, Lyla est repartie il y a un quart d'heure, elle était épuisée j'ai lutté pour la renvoyer chez elle. Mais je me sens seule, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, je ne sais pas si Oliver a réussi à retrouver William... Je sais qu'il fera tout pour lui. Plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'Oliver est un bon père, il fait tout pour le protéger, je lui en veux encore de ne pas m'avoir parlé de lui au début, de m'avoir tenu à l'écart, mais je le comprends et ces moments passés avec lui et William tout ce mois-ci m'ont fait comprendre que je l'aime encore... J'ai besoin de lui près de moi mais je ne sais pas s'il va accepter de me pardonner de l'avoir quitté, et encore moins s'il voudra de nouveau de moi... Après tout ça fait un an qu'on est séparés, peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus... Qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un... Où alors qu'il veut se concentrer sur son fils, ce que je pourrais comprendre... Mais ça me ferait mal... J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je lève les yeux et souris en voyant William, je descends de mon lit alors qu'il court dans mes bras, je passe mon bras valide autour de lui et le serre contre moi. Je l'aime ce petit garçon, je veux continuer de passer du temps avec lui même si Oliver et moi on ne se remet pas ensemble. Je pose un baiser sur sa tête et l'écarte de moi, je le regarde bien, il ne semble pas blessé, il me sourit et se colle encore plus à moi.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Papa m'a retrouvé... Mais toi... Tu es blessée..._

Je souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Je vais bien... Promis._

Il sourit et se colle encore plus contre moi, je le garde dans mes bras tout en caressant ses cheveux, j'ai eu peur mais je n'aurais pas du, je savais que Oliver ferait tout pour le sauver... D'ailleurs je regarde Oliver, il est resté près de la porte, il n'a pas bougé, il nous regarde et je vois un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi est-il triste ? Je garde William contre moi, il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher mais j'aimerais prendre son père contre moi aussi, le rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien. Je tends mon bras blessé vers lui, j'ai mal mais c'est supportable, Oliver le voit et tente de savoir si je suis sure, je lui souris, il s'approche mais ne prends pas ma main, il passe ses bras autour de moi tout en serrant William contre lui, son visage est enfoui dans mon cou et je sens des larmes couler, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je lève mon bras blessé, j'ai encore plus mal mais ça m'est égal, Oliver a besoin de moi.

 _\- Tout va bien..._

Il nous serre contre lui si fort que je ne peux pas bouger mais je ne dis rien et William non plus, d'ailleurs il me regarde et cherche à comprendre ce que son père a. Je lui fais un petit sourire tout en caressant ses cheveux, il me sourit et se rapproche encore de moi.

Une heure plus tard William est dans mon lit, il dort à poings fermés, un médecin est venu l'examiner, il va bien, son enlèvement n'a pas duré longtemps, il avait juste faim, en même temps il est tard et tout cette histoire lui a creusé l'appétit, je l'ai laissé manger l'en-cas que les infirmières m'ont apporté et il s'est endormi après ça. Oliver est assis près de lui et enlève la couverture.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je le ramène... Tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi._

Je fais un pas vers lui alors qu'il s'apprête à le prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Laisse-le ici... S'il te plaît..._

Il sourit et hoche la tête, il remonte la couverture sur son fils et caresse ses cheveux, William se tourne sur le côté tout en continuant de dormir. Oliver se redresse et prends sa veste sans m'adresser un regard, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, nos regards s'évitent, on ne se parle plus... Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je n'en peux plus.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je dois être forte, je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur... On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, à se rendre malheureux, à souffrir de notre côté alors que tout ce que nous voulons c'est être ensemble tout les deux... Enfin non, tout les trois, il y a William dans nos vies maintenant. Oliver se tourne vers moi, je vois à son regard qu'il n'est pas heureux, une étincelle a disparu et je m'en veux... Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais je peux essayer de réparer tout ça.

 _\- Je t'aime toujours..._

Il semble surprit de ce que je lui dis, mais je suis sincère, je l'aime toujours, plus que tout et je dois lui parler. Il ne bouge pas, se contente de me regarder avec cette ombre dans le regard, il souffre, je le sais. Autant que moi.

 _\- Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé depuis un an... Je t'aime toujours... Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi... Je n'ai pas à te l'expliquer... Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que toute cette année... Je n'ai pas été heureuse... J'ai essayé, encore et encore, mais je n'ai pas pu..._

Je fais un pas vers lui tout en regardant vers son fils qui dort dans ce lit.

 _\- Sauf quand tu l'as retrouvé... Le temps que j'ai passé avec lui m'a fait comprendre que je ferais moi aussi tout pour le protéger... Je suis heureuse avec lui... Avec toi... Et j'aimerais que..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Oliver a ses lèvres posée sur les miennes, je ne tente pas de le repousser, il m'a manqué, je passe mon bras valide autour de lui et le rapproche de moi, ce baiser est délicieux, nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre sans chercher à s'éloigner, Oliver me serre encore plus contre lui, je l'entends gémir contre moi, sa main vient se loger derrière ma nuque et nous nous embrassons encore plus profondément. La main d'Oliver glisse sous ma veste et caresse mon dos à travers mon chemisier... Non, il ne faut pas... Je me recule non pas que je le veuille mais d'une nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital et de deux William est en train de dormir à un mètre de nous. Oliver semble déçu, il s'éloigne de deux pas tout en baissant le regard.

 _\- Excuse-moi je..._

Je souris, me rapproche de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou, je le fais taire d'un autre baiser, plus léger cette fois. Je me recule tout en restant dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je ne veux plus être sans toi... Mais je ne veux plus me sentir rejetée... C'est atroce comme sentiment et je ne veux plus le revivre..._

Oliver me sourit et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça... Et je regrette, si c'était à refaire, je ferais autrement je te le promets... Je te dirais tout et je sais que tu ne dévoilerais rien... Je l'ai toujours su... Je suis désolé Félicity... Pardonne-moi..._

Une larme coule sur ma joue, c'est plus fort que moi, je sais tout ça et moi aussi je l'ai toujours su mais j'avais trop mal et je voulais qu'il ressente ce que j'avais ressenti, je l'ai fais souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait mal... Mais je ne me sens pas coupable de ça... Parce que j'avais besoin de cette distance pour comprendre que je veux être avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

 _\- Tu m'aimes encore ?_

Cette question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille, mais j'ai besoin de cette réponse, j'ai besoin de savoir, d'être sure qu'il m'aime toujours autant qu'avant...

 _\- Plus que tout... Il y a deux personnes que j'aime plus que tout et ces deux personnes sont dans cette pièce. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer..._

Je souris et colle mon front contre sa poitrine, ses bras me serrent avec tendresse et je me laisse aller.

 _\- Alors tu vas rester avec nous Félicity ?_

Je me tourne brusquement, William est réveillé et assis sur le lit, il frotte ses petits yeux et baille un coup, je suis détendue entre les bras d'Oliver qui me tient toujours, je lève le regard vers lui et je vois un magnifique sourire sur son visage, il pose un baiser sur mon front en me serrant encore plus.

 _\- Alors ? Si papa et toi vous vous aimez toujours, tu restes avec nous hein ?_

Oliver ne sait pas quoi dire, je le sens bien, malgré son joli sourire, il est tendu dans mes bras, je souris, je dois répondre à la question de William sans non plus m'avancer.

 _\- Si vous voulez de moi tout les deux..._

William se lève et vient me serrer contre lui avant de lever la tête vers son père.

 _\- Papa ? Elle vient vivre avec nous ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._

Je me tends et tourne la tête vers lui, Oliver sourit, je ne comprends pas... Il ne veut plus de moi ?

 _\- Le loft est beaucoup plus grand... C'est plutôt à nous de lui demander si on peut venir vivre avec elle._

Je souris et pose un baiser sur sa joue, Oliver me rapproche de lui et déplace ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me retire aussitôt et me tourne vers William qui fronce les sourcils.

 _\- On peut Félicity ? Je promets de pas te déranger... Je..._

Je souris et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je veux que vous veniez... Je vous veux tout les deux._

William fait un grand sourire et me serre encore plus fort contre lui, je lui rends cette étreinte alors qu'Oliver nous serre dans ses bras en même temps. Je sais que William a peur de se sentir délaissé, comme sa mère l'a fait, d'ailleurs si je revois cette garce je jure que je lui en colle une... Comment peut-on délaisser son enfant ? Mais pour le moment je ne veux pas y penser, William va avoir besoin de moi, de nous, de réconfort et d'amour, je compte lui en donner et l'aimer comme si c'était mon fils... Mais je pense que c'est déjà le cas, William baille encore une fois et se serre encore plus contre moi, Oliver se détache de nous et prend son fils dans ses bras, William passe ses bras autour du cou de son père et ferme ses yeux... J'aime William, ça ne fait aucun doute, je pose une main dans ses cheveux et lui fais la promesse de toujours prendre soin de lui.

 _\- Tu veux que je le remette avec toi ?_

Je hoche la tête, Oliver sourit et rallonge son fils dans mon lit, il me prend ensuite la main et m'aide à m'allonger, il veut rabattre la couverture sur nous mais je l'arrête.

 _\- Viens..._

 _\- On va être serrés..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche... Viens..._

Il sourit, retire ses chaussures et sa veste avant de s'allonger derrière moi, je serre William et Oliver rabat la couverture avant de nous serrer tout les deux dans ses bras.

 _\- Je vous aime..._

 _\- Moi aussi Oliver... Je vous aime tout les deux._

Je sens ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller au sommeil, je suis épuisée, mais je sais que quand je me réveillerais demain matin... Tout sera différent, parce que Oliver et moi on sera de nouveau ensemble et cette fois ce sera pour toujours.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Contents de voir du Olicity revenir en force ?**

 **La suite vendredi si vous êtes sages, mais vraiment très sages parce que là j'ai pas eu beaucoup beaucoup de reviews lol**

 **Allez à vos claviers !**

 **PS : je vous ai écris un OS qui sortira à la suite de cette fiction, je vous mettrais le résumé au chapitre 10 =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Mine de rien vous êtes tellement adorable avec vos reviews que je vous poste la suite alors que j'ai pas trop envie ( je suis crevée j'enchaîne des journée entre 10 et 12 heures... Vous me direz ça va... Mais quand on commence à être malade c'est dur XD )**

 **Enfin bref, je vous donne la suite et je file bosser =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je souris en les voyant s'amuser ainsi, William est à genoux sur le tapis du salon et tente de monter un puzzle en 3D représentant un T-Rex, on lui a acheté la semaine dernière mais il est pour les plus grands, il le voulait alors on lui a offert, William était ravi et ça fait une semaine qu'il passe son temps libre à tenter de le monter. Félicity est près de lui, elle tente de résister à l'envie de l'aider mais je sais qu'elle prend sur elle. Déjà deux mois que William vit avec nous depuis son enlèvement et tout va pour le mieux, entre Félicity et moi aussi... J'ai l'impression qu'on a jamais été séparé, tout est comme avant... Elle a même repassé la bague de fiançailles à son doigt.

 **Flash Back**

William est couché depuis une heure, Félicity est blottie contre moi, on passe notre temps à nous embrasser, nous toucher, elle m'a manqué... Je me suis retenu devant mon fils mais ce n'était pas facile, et là elle est contre moi, sur mes genoux, ses bras autour de mon cou alors qu'on ne cesse de nous embrasser. Je veux passer mes bras sous son haut mais elle me repousse doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Oliver..._

Je me tends... Non, pas ça... Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis... Je t'en pris, je ne le supporterais pas...

 _\- Oh non ! Non Oliver... Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Je t'aime... Je veux être avec toi._

Je suis soulagé, mon corps se détend totalement, je pose mon front contre sa poitrine et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça... Toi et moi... Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse marche arrière... Je veux qu'on avance... Qu'on reprenne où on s'était arrêtés..._

Une larme coule sur sa joue, elle l'essuie du revers de sa main. Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer... J'ai horreur de ça...

 _\- Hey... Dis-moi..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de repasser ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Épouse-moi..._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande ça... Je lui ai rendu la bague en lui disant que je le voulais, mais que je préférais attendre qu'elle soit prête, que si elle voulait qu'on prenne notre temps c'était faisable, elle a refusé et a remis cette bague à son doigt. Nous sommes heureux, je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Heureux qu'elle m'ait pardonné.

Avec mon fils aussi tout va bien, on est venus vivre ici le lendemain de la sortie de Félicity de l'hôpital, William a aussitôt prit ses marques, il y avait deux chambres de libres et a choisi la plus grande. On l'a décoré comme il voulait, je pensais qu'il voudrait des super héros, comme quand je l'ai rencontré, mais non, il nous a dit qu'il voulait du gris et du rouge, que c'était ses couleurs préférés et qu'il aimerait les voir dans sa chambre. On a regardé des modèles et on a peint sa chambre comme il voulait, avec du gris clair sur les murs sauf sur un qui est tout rouge. Ses meubles sont gris foncés. Avec Lance on a récupéré tout ce qu'il avait où il vivait avant, certes j'avais des affaires à lui à notre ancien appartement, mais ce n'étais pas grand chose. William a refusé de retourner là bas, il craignait que son beau père s'y trouve même si je lui assuré que non. Je ne l'ai pas forcé, Félicity est restée avec lui et je suis revenu en fin de journée avec tout ce qui lui appartenait. Il a fait son tri, on a gardé les vêtements bien sur mais aussi ses livres certains jeux. Je l'ai vu regarder des photos de sa mère avant de les jeter... Je n'ai pas compris, j'ai voulu lui demander mais Félicity m'a devancé...

 **Flash Back**

Félicity s'approche du sac poubelle et sort les photos de Samantha.

 _\- Pourquoi tu les jette William ?_

 _\- Elle m'a laissé... Et après elle m'a enlevé... Et puis... Je vis ici maintenant alors..._

Félicity sourit, pose l'album photo sur le sol et prend la main de William, elle l'attire à lui, mon fils s'assoit sur ses genoux.

 _\- C'est ta mère... Et c'est vrai que je suis en colère contre elle... Tu as le droit de l'être aussi... Mais un jour tu pourrais regretter de ne plus avoir de photos d'elle..._

 _\- Tu veux bien que je les garde ? Ben... A dit que j'avais pas le droit de parler de papa..._

Il se tourne vers moi tout en restant assis sur les genoux de Félicity.

 _\- Je savais pas que tu étais mon père à ce moment là... Mais j'aimais bien quand tu venais nous voir... Alors je demandais à maman quand tu reviendrais... Mais elle m'a dit jamais... Et Ben a dit que je devais plus parler de toi..._

Je souris tristement, je n'aime pas ce que j'entends, Félicity le serre un peu plus contre elle, je me rapproche et me baisse à son niveau.

 _\- C'est fini tout ça William... Tu es avec nous maintenant._

Il hoche la tête et sourit.

 _\- J'ai le droit de garder un peu de photos de maman alors ? Même si je suis en colère contre elle ? Même si vous aussi vous l'êtes ?_

Je prends l'album et je regarde certaines photos, je suis furieux contre Samantha... Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne sur William car elle voulait le protéger et elle s'est permise de le délaisser de la sorte... Elle a tenté de me l'enlever... Mais ces photos sont ses souvenirs, une partie de l'enfance de mon fils que je n'ai pas connu... Je souris en le voyant plus petit.

 _\- Je vais être honnête avec toi... Je suis très en colère contre elle et je pense que je n'arriverais pas à lui pardonner... Mais ces photos sont à toi... Tu as le droit de les garder._

William le regarde et le prend de mes mains avant de se lever et de le ranger dans son placard.

 _\- Je le mets là, mais j'ai pas envie de le regarder pour l'instant. Moi aussi je suis en colère contre maman..._

Je souris, William aussi et on continue notre tri, William se sépare de jeux qu'il trouve trop vieux pour garder, il dit qu'il a grandit et que ces jeux sont pour les petits. Je les mets de côté, je pense les donner à petit John s'il les veut, je demande à William et il accepte. Le tri se poursuit pendant plus d'une heure, à la fin, la chambre est finie mais me semble vide. William demande s'il pourrait avoir des jeux de construction, il adore ça mais a déjà fait le seul qu'il a une bonne dizaine de fois. Je souris et accepte en me souvenant que j'étais comme lui quand j'avais son âge.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Il n'a pas regardé l'album depuis, où alors il le fait le soir quand on est pas là, par contre il adore ses jeux de constructions, on lui en acheté une bonne douzaine et il en a terminé trois. Il a déjà fait une grue, un tracteur et un hélicoptère. Le puzzle de dinosaure est le premier qu'il fait.

 _\- Félicity tu peux m'aider si tu veux..._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui... Papa dit que tu veux m'aider mais que tu oses pas. Tu peux le faire, mais pas tout, juste un peu._

Elle sourit, William aussi, elle prend deux pièces qu'elle place sur le cou du dinosaure, William la remercie et continue quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ce doit être Théa, ce soir on dîne ensemble Félicity et moi et elle nous a proposé de le garder. J'ouvre la porte et suis surpris de tomber sur Samantha, qu'est-ce qu'elle fous là ? Je me mets devant elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mon fils. La police n'a pas réussi à la retrouver après l'enlèvement de William, elle a disparu... Et là, elle ose se pointer chez nous, elle a un sacré toupet !

 _\- Va-t-en Samantha !_

Le juge a émit un mandat d'arrêt à son nom, Lance m'a aidé à monté un dossier qui me permet d'avoir la garde de mon fils. Il a exposé au juge tout les faits, il lui a dit pour moi, lui a dit pourquoi je n'ai pas fait parti de sa vie dès le début, lui a dit pourquoi je l'ai envoyé loin après son enlèvement par Darhk sans préciser que je suis Green Arrow. Le juge Holden a comprit et m'a fait signer une reconnaissance de paternité, William est mon fils, il porte mon nom maintenant et Samantha n'a plus de droit, il l'a déchu de ceux ci après avoir compris qu'elle avait délaissé son fils, après qu'elle ait laissé son enfoiré de copain le frapper. Et surtout après qu'elle ait enlevé mon fils.. Je serre le poing et tente de me calmer... C'est difficile, mon fils a passé quatre jours dans le coma à cause de cet enfoiré !

 _\- Je veux voir William..._

 _\- Non !_

Elle me pousse et rentre dans l'appartement, j'aurais pu facilement la retenir et la forcer à rester dans le couloir mais je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre devant mon fils. Samantha regarde partout avant de se diriger vers le salon.

 _\- William !_

Elle tombe à genoux devant lui et le serre contre elle, je vois bien que Félicity n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit, ses yeux brillent et elle lutte contre les larmes. William ne lui rend pas son étreinte et quand Samantha le relâche il se relève un peu et se colle à Félicity qui est toujours assise sur le sol, en le voyant se blottir contre elle, mon amour passe ses bras autour de lui et le serre contre elle. Je me rapproche et me met devant ma famille, je ne pense pas que Samantha tente quoi que ce soit, mais je suis plus rassuré.

 _\- William, je suis désolée... S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi..._

Il baisse la tête et serre la main de Félicity qui la serre à son tour.

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Samantha est surprise et je dois dire que moi aussi. Elle se rapproche mais William se recule encore plus contre le torse de mon amour.

 _\- William... Je suis désolée... Je ne recommencerais pas..._

 _\- Non... Tu ne le feras pas..._

Je me tends, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il veut retourner avec sa mère ? Il ne peut pas mais il est trop jeune pour comprendre tout les côtés des décisions de justice... Je n'ai même pas encore trouvé le temps de lui expliquer.

 _\- Parce que je reste ici avec papa et Félicity... Ici je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais..._

Il se tourne un peu et lève le regard vers Félicity. Mon amour sourit et hoche la tête avant de le serrer encore plus contre elle. Elle pose un baiser sur son front, mon fils sourit, il semble heureux.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand j'ai vu Samantha serrer son fils j'ai ressenti une pointe de jalousie... Elle est sa mère, je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce lien avec lui et ça me fait mal, je l'aime cet enfant, je ne pensais pas que je l'aimerais aussi fort mais c'est le cas. Il n'est pas dans ma vie depuis longtemps mais si aujourd'hui elle devait le reprendre mon cœur se briserait même si je sais que c'est impossible ,... Et puis elle l'a relâché et William s'est rapproché de moi au lieu d'aller vers elle, je ne l'aurais pas pensé, je le serre contre moi alors qu'elle lui promet de ne pas recommencer. William lui dit qu'il reste ici et qu'on ne le laissera jamais... Je souris alors qu'il se tourne vers moi, je souris et hoche la tête avant de poser un baiser sur son front, William sourit.

 _\- Jamais William, je te le promets._

Je vois Oliver qui s'éloigne de nous, je pense qu'il va chercher les papiers que le juge a donné, je me rappelle quand il les a ramené à la maison, William dormait déjà, Oliver avait l'air perdu, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait et il m'a montré les papiers, la main tremblante, j'ai souris et l'ai serré contre moi en lui disant que maintenant William resterait toujours avec nous. On en a pas parlé à son fils, Oliver ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet que sa mère n'est légalement plus sa mère... Il revient vers nous, William est toujours sur moi, il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux sont baissés, il tremble dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux et le berce afin de le calmer Oliver montre les papiers à Samantha.

 _\- Tu n'es plus sa mère... Légalement parlant tu n'as plus aucun droit... Et sache que j'ai appelé la police, ils sont en chemin._

William se rapproche encore plus de moi, pourtant c'est difficile, nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre. Il se retourne dans mes bras et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas..._

 _\- Je veux pas partir... Je veux rester avec toi et papa..._

Il a dit ça tout bas, je ne suis pas sure que Oliver ai entendu, William reste dans mes bras alors que je vois Samantha quitter le loft, Oliver ne la suit pas, il sait que la police la retrouvera rapidement. Une fois la porte claquée, mon amour se rapproche de nous, il pose la main sur William qui se détache de moi.

 _\- Elle est partie..._

 _\- C'est bizarre papa..._

Oliver s'assoit correctement sur le sol, William se remet sur moi, je suis sure que je vais avoir des bleus avec ses pieds qui ne cesse de me monter sur les jambes mais je m'en moque il a besoin d'être rassuré et je veux être celle qui le fait.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre William ?_

 _\- J'aime maman... Mais... Je ne veux plus aller avec elle... Je veux rester avec vous deux..._

Je souris, Oliver aussi et il lui montre les papiers, il lui explique ce que ça signifie et William semble comprendre ce qu'on lui dit, il comprend qu'avec ces papiers sa mère ne pourra plus le prendre avec elle. William redonne les papiers à Oliver avant de soupirer.

 _\- Elle va me manquer..._

Je souris et le serre encore plus contre moi.

 _\- C'est normal, c'est ta mère William._

Il se tourne vers moi, à genoux sur le sol.

 _\- Toi tu me laisseras jamais hein ? Tu restes avec papa et moi ?_

Je vois Oliver qui baisse le regard, est-ce qu'il doute encore ? Je souris, non ce n'est pas ça... Il croit que tout ça c'est trop pour moi, je me lève après avoir posé ma main sur la tête de William et je vais près d'Oliver, je lui prends la main et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un bref baiser.

 _\- Jamais... Je vous aime beaucoup trop pour ça..._

Oliver sourit et me serre contre lui, je sais qu'il a peur que je me sente de trop à un moment mais ce n'est pas le cas, je les aime tout les deux et je ne veux pas les quitter. William sourit en nous laissant ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Je reste dans ses bras un long moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps mais on est interrompus par William qui s'est relevé.

 _\- Papa ? Les papiers disent que maman ne pourra plus me prendre, c'est ça ?_

Oliver me relâche et se tourne vers son fils qui nous regarde fixement.

 _\- Oui c'est ça... Tu sais, elle va aller en prison pour ce qu'elle a fait... Mais si tu veux... Je t'emmènerais la voir..._

 _\- Non... Je ne veux pas... Je veux savoir si c'est toi ma maman maintenant Félicity ?_

Je me tends, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, j'aime William mais il doit faire son « deuil » de sa mère, elle n'est pas morte mais elle n'est plus sa maman... Il ne pourra plus la voir, en tout cas pas avant longtemps. Une larme coule sur ma joue, je ne voulais pas, surtout par devant William mais c'est plus fort que moi. Oliver s'en rend compte et me prend la main.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures Félicity ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

J'essuie mes larmes, je ne dois pas pleurer, il m'a posé une question et je dois lui répondre, je me mets à son niveau et lui sourit.

 _\- Non, rien de mal, je te le promets... Je ne suis pas ta mère William... Mais je t'aime comme mon fils..._

Il hoche la tête, se rapproche de moi, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre lui, Oliver se rapproche de nous et pose une main dans mon dos. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit qu'il m'aime au creux de l'oreille, je lui souris et lui dis que je l'aime aussi. Je sais que la situation est compliquée et qu'il est trop tôt pour en parler à William... Mais un jour s'il le souhaite, j'aimerais l'adopter... Qu'il soit mon fils autant qu'il est celui d'Oliver... Pour le moment c'est trop tôt, je le sais alors je vais me contenter de l'aimer autant que maintenant et un peu plus chaque jours, je vais lui donner tout l'amour que sa mère ne pourra plus lui donner et même plus encore. Je vais être la mère qu'il mérite d'avoir et rendre ce petit garçon heureux.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'adore le rapprochement William / Félicity ^^**

 **A lundi pour la suite si vous êtes sage et que j'ai pleins de reviews ! Mon souhait pour la nouvelle année... Atteindre les 150 c'est possible ? ( en tout hein pas que avec ce chapitre, je suis pas aussi gourmande ! XD )**

 **Allez bon réveillon à vous et à bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année !**

 **Comme promis voici la suite de votre fic, un peu tardif mais je viens de me réveiller ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'enfile ma veste après avoir vérifié ma coiffure pour la énième fois, je dois aller à l'entreprise, Oliver a fait jouer ses relations et j'ai pu récupérer mon travail, j'en suis ravie, cette entreprise est l'héritage d'Oliver et je veux le protéger. J'ai réussi à convaincre pas mal de monde de me redonner mon poste de PDG, ce n'est pas encore gagné mais je suis sure qu'avec le temps j'y arriverais. Je passe devant la chambre de William, il est en train de s'habiller pour l'école, je souris, déjà deux mois que Samantha est venue chez nous, deux mois qu'il sait que sa mère n'a plus de droit sur lui et deux mois que tout est parfait. Au début je pensais qu'il allait avoir du mal à se faire à cette idée mais non, tout se passe bien. On a inscrit William à l'école et il y va depuis trois semaines, on avait l'accord des services sociaux pour qu'il étudie à la maison en attendant que tout aille mieux, qu'il se sente prêt et il y a un mois il a demandé à y retourner. Oliver et moi on a appelé une école près de chez nous et ils ont été ravi de l'accueillir, William adore l'école et commence à se faire des amis. J'ouvre un peu sa porte, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Tu as bientôt fini ?_

 _\- Oui mumy, bientôt._

Je souris à l'entente de ce petit nom, il m'appelle comme ça depuis le début, j'aime ce surnom, William prend sa veste et la passe avant de se tourner vers moi, je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, son regard est différent de d'habitude, je rentre dans sa chambre en posant mon sac sur le sol et me rapproche de lui.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, très bien..._

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et grimace, il a de la fièvre, je retourne près de mon sac et en sors mon portable, je compose le numéro du docteur Smith. William me prend le bras et le serre de sa petite main.

 _\- Ça va aller... Papa est à la mairie et tu dois travailler... Je peux aller à l'école..._

Je souris et mets le haut parleur en attendant qu'on me mette en ligne, je pose le téléphone sur la table de chevet de William et l'aide à retirer sa veste avant de le faire asseoir sur le lit.

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

Je prends le téléphone et m'assois près de lui.

 _\- Docteur Smith ? Félicity Smoak, mon fils a de la fièvre..._

 _ **\- Votre fils ?**_

Je souris en regardant William, il est pâle et ses yeux sont brillants... On a tout acheté pour lui mais je dois dire qu'on a pas pensé à avoir de thermomètre... Je vais en acheter un à la pharmacie et des médicaments pour la faire baisser si ça se reproduit. Il sourit quand je l'appelle mon fils mais c'est ce qu'il est... Mon fils.

 _ **\- Mademoiselle Smoak ?**_

 _\- Je vous expliquerais tout mais je m'inquiète il n'a jamais..._

 _ **\- Ok Ok.. Je suis complet ce matin mais je peux vous prendre entre deux rendez-vous si vous le souhaitez, dans un quart d'heure ça vous va ?**_

 _\- Pas de soucis, je serais là._

Je raccroche et compose le numéro d'Oliver, je sais qu'il a une réunion mais il m'a dit de le prévenir si besoin et je sais qu'il m'en voudra si je ne lui dis pas que notre fils est malade. Je tombe sur son répondeur, je lui laisse un message et promets de le rappeler et de lui dire ce que le médecin aura dit. Je range ensuite mon portable et sourit avant de prendre la main de William, on descend les escaliers puis on quitte le loft, une fois dans la voiture il lève le regard vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Je vais bien..._

 _\- Oh non William... Tu ne vas pas bien... Tu as de la fièvre, tu dois voir un médecin._

 _\- Je veux pas..._

Je souris alors que je mets sa ceinture.

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Allez on y va._

Je suis dans le cabinet du médecin depuis cinq minutes, je lui ai expliqué l'histoire rapidement et là il examine mon fils, William n'est pas en forme je le vois bien, d'habitude il parle beaucoup, de tout et de rien mais là il n'a rien dit durant tout le trajet ni dans la salle d'attente. Le docteur Smith revient vers moi, William le suit et vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

 _\- Je crois que je suis un petit peu malade mumy... Je me sens pas bien..._

 _\- On va passer à la pharmacie et on va rentrer, tu pourras te reposer._

Il hoche la tête contre moi, le médecin me rempli une ordonnance qu'il me donne.

 _\- C'est une angine blanche, la fièvre tombera avec les médicaments, je lui ai prescrit des antibiotiques pour l'angine. Il devrait aller mieux dans deux ou trois jours._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien._

Il me sourit et ouvre la porte, j'aimerais porter William, il ne semble pas bien du tout... Mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à le porter jusqu'à la voiture.

 _\- William !_

Je lève les yeux et vois Oliver qui arrive vers nous, il a du avoir mon message.

 _\- Papa..._

Il sourit et prend notre fils dans ses bras, William passe ses bras autour de son cou et ferme ses yeux. Oliver m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, tu as la liste des médicaments ?_

 _\- Oui, on peut y aller._

Il me sourit et on quitte le cabinet du médecin, Oliver installe William dans la voiture et l'attache. On rentre chez nous après avoir fait un détour par la pharmacie. Oliver porte William et le conduit à sa chambre, il lui retire ses vêtements ne lui laissant que son slip et son T shirt, sa fièvre doit baisser, Oliver le réveille un moment afin qu'on lui donne ses médicaments et malgré une brève grimace il a tout pris sans rechigner.

 _\- C'est bien mon grand, repose-toi et appelle-nous si tu as besoin._

Il hoche la tête avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller, je retire la doublure de sa couverture et lui laisse la partie la plus fine avant de quitter la chambre.

Le reste de la journée s'est passée rapidement, j'ai surveillé que la fièvre de William baissait bien et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il n'en a presque plus. Il est près de vingt heure, Oliver a du sortir pour une mission, il ne voulait pas mais je lui ai dis de le faire. On n'était pas très utiles à deux à attendre que la fièvre baisse. Je me sens épuisée, je vais voir William dans sa chambre et lui dit que je me repose mais qu'il peut m'appeler si besoin. Il me sourit et continue de lire son livre, il a meilleure mine que ce matin même s'il n'est pas encore au meilleur de sa forme.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je pose mes clés et ma veste à l'entrée sans faire de bruit, William dort peut-être et il a besoin de repos. Je retire mes chaussures et monte à l'étage quand je vois William sortir de la salle de bain, je souris et vais vers lui, il se tourne vers moi en m'entendant et vient me serrer dans ses bras, je pose ma main sur son front et il a moins de fièvre, c'est déjà ça.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ?_

 _\- Un peu... J'ai mal à la gorge et je suis fatigué... Mais je crois que mumy est malade elle aussi._

Je fronce les sourcils avant d'aller vers ma chambre, je m'approche de mon lit et observe mon amour, elle dort à poing fermés, je touche son front et en effet elle est un peu chaude, je souris et la découvre un peu avant de quitter la chambre et de la laisser se reposer.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a un peu de fièvre mais ça va passer._

 _\- C'est de ma faute.. Elle a..._

Je soupire et me baisse au niveau de mon fils, on a encore du travail à faire à ce niveau là... Il a peur de nous ennuyer, de nous causer du tort, à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose il dit que c'est de sa faute... Le mois dernier j'ai raté une réunion à la Mairie et il s'est excusé pendant toute la journée... Ce n'était pas de sa faute, le directeur de l'école voulait me rencontrer et je n'ai pas hésité.

 _\- William..._

 _\- Elle va aller bien hein ?_

 _\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas... Et il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que c'est de ta faute..._

 _\- Je suis malade, elle s'est occupée de moi..._

 _\- Oui... Mais elle a fait ce qu'elle aime, elle a prit soin de toi... Elle t'aime et elle voulait le faire._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi... Et tu sais papa..._

Il se mort la lèvre et baisse le regard, je lui prends la main et le reconduit à sa chambre, je l'aide à se recoucher.

 _\- Papa... Je l'aime tu sais... Mumy... Mais je déteste l'appeler comme ça... C'est moche... Je veux l'appeler maman... Même si elle l'est pas... Je veux qu'elle devienne ma nouvelle maman... C'est possible ?_

Je souris et caresse doucement ses cheveux, j'y pense depuis un moment mais je sais que tant que Félicity et moi ne sommes pas mariés ce sera impossible.

 _\- Tu le voudrais ?_

Il hoche la tête et sourit.

 _\- Tu sais Félicity et moi on doit se marier avant... Mais je peux préparer tout les papiers pour ce jour là. Pour que ça aille plus vite..._

Il hoche la tête et sourit.

 _\- Mais ce sera définitif... On ne pourra pas faire marche arrière tu sais... Elle sera ta maman..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais papa... Elle l'est déjà..._

Je souris alors qu'il se rallonge correctement, je repose sa couverture sur lui et pose un baiser sur son front.

Je passe l'anneau au doigt de ma femme... Je souris comme un idiot, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle est ma femme, enfin... Nos amis sont assis et nous regardent, il n'y a qu'eux et la mère de Félicity bien sur, on ne voulait plus d'un grand mariage, elle et moi voulions nous marier au plus vite. On a attendu que William aille mieux, il a eu du mal à se débarrasser de cette angine blanche et a du retourner au médecin la semaine suivante mais il va mieux. J'écoute tout ce qu'on nous dit en étant plongé dans le regard de ma femme, elle est si belle... Je veux la serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Quand on nous déclare mari et femme je ne résiste pas, je rapproche Félicity de moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes sans attendre, nous nous embrassons un long moment sans se soucier de nos amis et de notre famille qui est derrière nous, je ne leur prête pas un seul regard, je ne suis concentré que sur ma femme que j'aime plus que tout.

On se sépare un long moment plus tard, je souris, elle aussi. William court vers nous et vient nous enlacer chacun notre tour, je sais qu'il est heureux, Donna s'approche et enlace sa fille. Elle a été surprise quand on lui a présenté William mais ils se sont de suite bien entendus, en même temps il est difficile de ne pas s'entendre avec Donna.

William se tourne vers moi et me regarde, je lui fais un petit signe de tête avant de me tourner vers l'homme qui nous a marié. Il sourit et s'approche de nous avec des papiers, j'ai tout prévu avec un avocat pour que ce soit prêt pour aujourd'hui, le juge Holden nous a soutenus et a fait accélérer les choses, en même temps Félicity est ma femme et elle adore William et mon fils... A dit au juge qu'il voulait qu'elle soit sa mère elle et pas une autre.

 _\- Madame Queen ?_

Mon amour se retourne vers cet homme un grand sourire aux lèvres, William s'approche de moi et me fait signe de m'approcher, je me penche vers lui.

 _\- Et si elle veut pas papa..._

Je souris et lui prend la main.

 _\- Elle n'attend que ça, je te le promets._

Félicity fait quelques pas, William s'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

 _\- Ce jeune homme ici présent souhaiterais que vous l'adoptiez... Si vous acceptez bien sur._

Je regarde mon amour et je vois qu'elle est surprise, elle me regarde et regarde ensuite William qui lui fait un petit sourire. Je vois une larme qui coule sur sa joue mais je ne m'inquiète pas, Félicity se baisse au niveau de William et prends ses deux mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Tu es sur de toi William ?_

 _\- Oui... Tu es ma mère... Mais je veux que ce soit vrai..._

Elle sourit encore et le serre dans ses bras avant de se redresser et de s'approcher des papiers posés sur la table, elle prend un stylo et signe les feuilles, sa main tremble, je m'approche et pose une main en bas de son dos.

 _\- Tu avais tout prévu ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de terminer de signer les papiers, je prends l'exemplaire qui nous est destinés et le tend à ma sœur qui le range dans son sac. William se rapproche, ma femme se baisse vers notre fils et le serre contre elle.

 _\- Je t'aime William..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime maman._

Félicity le serre encore plus contre elle et se met à pleurer, je sais qu'elle est heureuse alors je ne dis rien, je me contente d'observer les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde qui s'enlacent. Notre famille et nos amis quittent la pièce afin de nous laisser un peu en famille, je m'approche de ma femme et de mon fils et je les serre dans mes bras, à partir d'aujourd'hui nous serons une famille, aux yeux de tous et je leur fais la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour que nous soyons heureux tout les trois.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai aimé ces scènes Félicity/William même si ça n'a pas été simple à écrire ^^**

 **Alors sachez que c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, le dernier arrivera mercredi ( si vous êtes sages lool ), je crois en vous pour atteindre les 150 reviews, tout est entre mains et vos claviers ^^**

 **Allez à mercredi pitetre pour la suite et fin de cette fic !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite et fin de votre fic avec un bond dans le futur ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **William**_

Je referme la porte de l'appartement et rentre chez moi, je viens de terminer les cours et la journée a été épuisante, trois contrôles et une évaluation surprise... Les profs exagèrent parfois... J'avais bien révisé, je pense que ça devrait aller, je suis surtout inquiet pour la géométrie, ce n'est pas mon fort... L'algèbre oui... Mais la géométrie et moi, ça fait deux... Et il a fallut que ce soit l'évaluation surprise... Je soupire en retirant mes chaussures et me dirige vers le canapé du salon... En plus j'ai du rentrer à pied, le bus est tombé en panne et mon père ne pouvait pas venir me chercher... Une journée pourrie en somme...

 _\- Ça va William ?_

Je tourne la tête et vois ma mère qui semble inquiète... Je souris et hoche la tête mais elle arrive vers moi rapidement.

 _\- Tu es sur ? Ça n'a pas l'air..._

 _\- Promis maman... Je suis juste fatigué... La journée a été très longue..._

Maman sourit et pose un baiser sur ma joue. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fasse déjà cinq ans qu'elle m'a adopté, que je suis son fils... Ça n'a pas été simple au début, à cause de moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça... Surtout que c'est moi qui ai souhaité qu'elle m'adopte et pourtant j'étais distant, j'évitais de lui parler... Je pense que j'avais peur... Peur d'être de nouveau abandonné si je la laissais m'aimer... Maman ne m'a pas repoussé, bien au contraire, elle venait vers moi même quand je voulais me débrouiller seul, elle me serrait contre elle même quand je disais que tout allait bien. Elle n'a pas abandonné... Ça a duré pendant trois ou quatre mois après leur mariage, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle m'aimait et que quoi qu'il se passe, elle m'aimerait toujours.

Et puis un jour j'ai entendu mes parents parler... Maman pleurait dans les bras de mon père et ne cessait de dire « on ne peut pas le garder »... Je pensais qu'ils parlaient de moi mais non... Ils parlaient du bébé... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère disait qu'ils ne devaient pas le garder... Je pensais qu'ils ne voulaient qu'un enfant et qu'ils allaient choisir leur bébé... Alors je suis parti... J'ai attendu qu'ils dorment ce soir là et je suis parti... Je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai quitté l'appartement et j'ai commencé à marcher. Je n'ai pas fais un long trajet... Quentin revenait d'une soirée avec Donna et ils m'ont trouvé... Marchant sur le trottoir... Pleurant. Quentin m'a fait monter dans sa voiture et m'a emmené chez lui, il a comprit que quelque chose se passait, Donna a appelé mes parents et ils sont venus en moins d'un quart d'heure.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- William !_

Je suis assis sur le canapé, maman arrive vers moi en courant et me serre dans ses bras, elle pleure... Je n'aime pas quand elle pleure... Maman se recule de moi, papa s'est approché, je ne l'avais pas vu... Je le regarde, il est fâché, je le vois bien... Je baisse le regard mais il me pose une question.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu parti William ?_

 _\- Je vous ai entendu..._

Maman essuie ses larmes mais d'autres coulent, je n'aime pas être celui qui la fait pleurer... Je hoche la tête... J'ai honte quand même... Je les aime maman et papa... Mais à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression qu'on est heureux... Je pense à ma vraie mère... Celle qui m'a abandonné... Je me dis que peut-être un jour eux aussi cesseront de m'aimer...

 _\- Tu es parti à cause du bébé ?_

Je hoche encore la tête, je dois leur dire, ce n'est pas facile mais il le faut.

 _\- C'est votre bébé... Moi je suis..._

 _\- Notre fils..._

Maman me serre contre elle, papa pose une main sur ma tête et un baiser dans mes cheveux... J'ai douze ans mais j'aime toujours quand ils font ça.

 _\- William... Tu es notre fils... Autant que ce bébé... Je me fiche de savoir que tu es entré dans nos vies il n'y a que deux ans... Tu es notre fils..._

Elle m'éloigne d'elle en souriant... Mais papa ne sourit pas, je crois qu'il est en colère...

 _\- Tu sais... Quand tu as demandé à ce que je t'adopte... J'étais heureuse... Je rêvais que tu sois mon fils avant même que tu ne me le demandes... Parce que je t'aimais... Et je t'aime encore... Ce bébé ne changera rien William..._

Elle pose une main sur son ventre, je ne vois rien, le bébé doit encore être tout petit... J'aimerais devenir grand frère... Papa s'assoit près de moi et me prend la main avant de tendre l'autre vers maman qui se redresse et vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

 _\- William... Ce bébé sera ton frère ou ta sœur... Maman et moi on n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit là... Et on aurait aimé t'en parler avant... Mais tu sais... Dans la voiture, quand on venait ici..._

Papa regarde maman qui a les yeux baissé et une main sur son ventre.

 _\- Maman a dit qu'elle te choisirait toujours... Quoi qu'il arrive... Elle te choisit toi... Mais elle ne devrait pas... William, tu es notre fils... Ce bébé est notre bébé... On vous aime tout les deux... Mais dis-moi... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir au lieu de partir ?_

Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes larmes couler... Maman me choisit moi... Elle fait ce que mon autre mère n'a pas pu faire... Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, je me lève du canapé et serre maman contre moi.

 _\- Pardon maman... Pardon papa... Je suis désolé..._

Maman me serre contre elle et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de m'éloigner d'elle.

 _\- Je suis fâchée... Mais je t'aime encore plus... Alors... Est-ce que tu veux bien rentrer à la maison avec papa et moi ?_

Je hoche la tête et la serre encore dans mes bras, papa nous serre tout les deux en nous disant qu'il nous aime.

 **Fin Flash Back**

On est rentrés chez nous, j'avais peur de me faire encore disputer une fois rentrés, mais non... Maman m'a aidé à me mettre au lit et est restée près de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait et que jamais elle ne me laisserait partir... J'avais douze ans... Mais entendre tout ça me faisait du bien. Le lendemain papa est venu dans ma chambre alors que je me réveillais à peine et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je pense qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas assez pour que je reste avec eux... Et que le bébé allait avoir besoin de son grand frère... Il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'un jour il aimerait voir deux ou trois enfants courir chez nous et qu'aucun d'eux ne sera plus aimé qu'un autre. J'ai souris et j'ai compris... Qu'un bébé n'était pas dangereux... Au contraire, ce bébé et les autres s'il y en avait... Nous rendraient heureux.

 _\- William !_

Maman et moi on tourne la tête et on voit Minimoy arriver en courant, je l'appelle comme ça depuis toujours tellement elle était petite... Quand mon père a déposé ma sœur dans mes bras après sa naissance, j'avais peur... Mais pas d'être abandonné... Peur que cette petite fille dépende de moi... Peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose... Alors quand je l'ai tenu, je me suis juré de toujours la protéger...

 **Flash Back**

Elle est toute petite... Maman est allongée sur le lit, elle sourit mais elle a l'air fatiguée... Papa tient ma petite sœur dans ses bras, je ne la vois pas, elle est dans une couverture, je veux la voir. Mon père s'approche et me demande de m'asseoir sur le lit, près de maman, je le fais sans hésiter, je pose un baiser sur le front de maman et lui demande si elle va bien, elle hoche la tête en me disant qu'elle est heureuse. Je m'assois près d'elle, mon père est près de moi, avec ma petite sœur. Il me l'a tend, je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal... Je le dis mais papa sourit.

 _\- Tu ne lui feras rien... Vas-y... Prends ta sœur..._

Je mets mes bras comme ceux de papa et il ma la pose dessus... Je suis inquiet, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à la tenir mais ça va... Elle est légère et je peux la voir, ses petits yeux sont ouverts et ses poings fermés, elle a pleins de cheveux bruns sur la tête. Elle est mignonne. Je souris... Je suis heureux.

 _\- Salut... Je suis ton frère..._

J'aperçois papa qui s'assoit près de maman, je tourne la tête et je les vois s'embrasser, ils semblent heureux... Non, je sais qu'ils le sont. Maman est fatiguée, elle ferme ses yeux et laisse sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller... Mais c'est normal, elle est là depuis hier matin... C'était long.

 _\- Papa, maman ? Comment elle s'appelle ?_

Maman ouvre les yeux et sourit.

 _\- On arrive pas à se décider avec papa... On hésite entre Emily et Molly..._

 _\- Mégane..._

Maman sourit encore plus et tape le bras de mon père.

 _\- On ne vas pas lui donner mon second prénom !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? C'est joli..._

Je souris et je regarde encore ma petite sœur, maman se redresse et caresse sa joue, je pense qu'elle a envie de la reprendre, je me tourne et je la redonne a ma mère, maman sourit et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- J'aime bien Emily... Emily Mégane Queen, c'est bien non ?_

Papa et maman me regardent en souriant, maman regarde ensuite ma petite sœur.

 _\- Tu en penses quoi mon trésor ? Tu aimes ton prénom ? Emily Mégane Queen..._

 **Fin Flash Back**

On est restés dans cette chambre pendant des heures, même après que maman se soit endormie, je suis resté avec papa et Emily. On a choisi ce prénom tout les trois et elle le porte très bien. Et là alors qu'elle court vers moi, j'ouvre les bras, oubliant ma fatigue et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Alors Minimoy, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Je suis fou de ma petite sœur et je m'en veux de la réaction que j'ai eu... Comment j'ai pu avoir peur d'elle ? Mes parents m'aiment, ils me le prouvent tout les jours. Emily se colle contre moi et sourit à notre mère.

 _\- Oh !_

 _\- Ça va maman ?_

Elle pose une main sur son ventre et sourit... Un deuxième bébé, cette fois quand ils me l'ont annoncé j'ai été heureux dès le début, parce que je savais que cet enfant naîtrait dans la meilleure des familles... Je pense que je l'ai toujours su.

- _Oui ça va... Tommy commence à frapper de plus en plus fort c'est tout._

Je souris, maman est enceinte de cinq mois, on sait depuis deux semaines que c'est un garçon et dès qu'elle l'a sut maman a dit qu'il s'appellerait Tommy. Papa a été d'accord et il a remercié maman... Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais elle m'a expliqué que Tommy était le meilleur ami de papa et qu'il était mort peu après son retour de l'île. Je suis fière que mon petit frère porte ce nom.

 _\- Vous êtes là ?_

Maman se lève et se dépêche de rejoindre papa, Emily veut les rejoindre mais je la serre contre moi.

 _\- Laisse maman faire un câlin à papa d'abord, ok ?_

Elle sourit, je regarde mon père qui enlace ma mère et l'embrasse tendrement... Je les envie tout les deux, j'espère trouver un jour quelqu'un que j'aimerais comme ils s'aiment. Papa pose une main sur le ventre de ma mère et l'embrasse encore une fois. Je suis heureux ici... Je n'ai revu ma vraie mère qu'une fois...

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Tu restes avec moi hein ?_

 _\- Bien sur mon grand... Ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- J'aurais voulu que maman vienne avec nous..._

Maman n'a pas pu venir... Le bébé l'a rend malade... J'étais inquiet mais le docteur dit que tout va bien... Mais elle est enceinte de six mois et a besoin de se reposer alors Théa est restée avec elle pendant que papa m'accompagne. Papa me sourit et pose sa main sur la mienne.

 _\- Elle aurait adoré venir, mais..._

 _\- Je sais papa, elle doit se reposer pour le bébé._

 _\- Tout a fait._

Je vois des gens sortir d'une pièce, des prisonniers... Ils viennent voir des gens comme papa et moi... Je n'aime pas être ici, en prison... Mais je voulais voir ma mère, à cause d'elle j'ai douté de mes parents, du fait qu'ils m'aiment.

 _\- Ça va William ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas être là..._

Il me sourit et pose un baiser dans les cheveux... Je souris, je grandis mais j'aime quand il me fait ça.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Le juge nous a accordé une heure, mais si tu veux partir avant, tu me le dis._

 _\- Merci papa._

Je lève la tête quand j'entends la voix de ma mère, elle a la même tenue que les autres, elle arrive vers moi en courant mais moi je ne bouge pas, je reste près de papa... Elle ne m'a pas manqué... Je pensais que oui mais non... Même quand je repoussais maman au début... Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle.

 _\- Bonjour maman._

Elle sourit et s'assoit en face de nous, papa serre ma main... Je pense que lui non plus n'aime pas être là.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas... C'est juste aujourd'hui._

Elle fronce les sourcils, elle doit être en colère... Maman fait ça aussi, surtout après papa... Quand il part en mission et que papa est blessé maman fronce les sourcils et se met en colère après lui... Mais après elle pleure et elle lui dit que c'est un idiot... Maman a juste peur que papa ne fasse pas assez attention.

 _\- William..._

 _\- Je suis en colère contre toi... Pas parce que tu m'as laissé... Grâce à ça j'ai connu papa et maman aussi..._

Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas que j'utilise ce mot pour parler de quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne vais pas l'appeler autrement parce qu'elle aime pas ça... C'est ma mère et je l'aime.

 _\- Maman ?!_

Je sursaute, papa le sent et me rassure du mieux qu'il peut sans dire un seul mot. Maman est furieuse et je le vois bien... J'ai peur de continuer à lui parler même si je sais que je le dois...

 _\- Samantha... Ma femme aime notre fils et il l'aime aussi. Elle est sa mère un point c'est tout._

Je souris en regardant papa, je dois continuer de lui parler, il le faut.

 _\- Maman... A cause de toi je n'arrivais pas à faire confiance... Je pensais que papa et maman allaient me laisser un jour eux aussi... Je pensais qu'ils m'avaient gardé parce qu'ils avaient pas le choix... Mais je me suis trompé... Ils ne sont pas comme toi._

Elle se lève et vient vers moi, un garde veut s'approcher mais je vois papa faire un signe vers lui. Papa se lève et se met près d'elle, il veut être sur qu'elle ne me fasse pas de mal.

 _\- William je me suis excusée... Je voulais que..._

 _\- Non ! Je t'aimais maman tu sais... Tu étais gentille avec moi et tu m'as bien élevé. Mais quand Ben est arrivé tu l'as préféré à moi... Tu l'as choisis lui et pas moi... Tu l'as laissé me frapper alors que je ne faisais rien de mal..._

Je soupire et le regarde.

 _\- Et même si je n'étais pas gentil... Il avait pas le droit de me frapper... Je n'ai pas été gentil avec maman... Je la laissais pas s'approcher de moi parce que j'avais peur qu'elle devienne comme toi... Mais elle n'a pas abandonné... Elle venait me voir en souriant et me serrait dans ses bras..._

Je me rappelle de tout ça... Je l'aimais et j'aimais les moments qu'on passait tout les deux, tout les trois... Mais à certains moments je repensais à quand j'étais petit et j'avais mal de savoir que maman avait changé.

 _\- Mais j'ai compris... Que papa et maman ne seront jamais comme toi... Quand maman a su pour le bébé... Elle a dit qu'elle me choisirait toujours... Mais elle doit pas... Le bébé et moi nous sommes ses enfants..._

 _\- Tu es mon fils aussi..._

 _\- Non... Plus maintenant. Mais si tu veux... Je veux bien t'envoyer des lettres de temps en temps... Seulement si tu ne dis pas le secret de papa... A personne._

 _\- William !_

Papa se met près de moi, je souris, je pense qu'elle ne dira rien si je fais ça.

 _\- T'en fais pas papa, ça va aller._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais... Elle ne dira rien._

 _\- De quel secret vous parlez ?_

Je regarde vers elle, je ne comprends pas... Maman sait que papa est Green Arrow non ? Papa me sourit et secoue la tête. Je ne comprends pas mais je ne dis rien.

- _Papa, je veux retourner voir maman. On peut rentrer ?_

Il hoche la tête et me sourit, je me lève et me mets près de lui avant qu'on s'éloigne.

 _\- Au revoir Samantha._

C'est la première fois que je l'appelle comme ça et ça ne me fait rien. Elle n'est plus ma mère, je ne veux plus l'appeler maman alors que j'ai une mère qui m'aime et qui m'attend.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Quand on a quitté la prison, papa m'a dit que leurs amis de Central City avait trouvé un moyen de lui effacer une partie de ses souvenirs, grâce à un méta humain, il a effacé tout ce qui concernait Green Arrow, donc Samantha ne se souvient pas que c'est papa. Elle n'est plus ma mère, j'ai mis du temps à m'en convaincre mais aujourd'hui je le vis bien. J'ai une mère qui m'aime plus que tout et elle est ici avec moi. Papa, Maman, Emily et Tommy sont ma famille, j'ai trouvé ma place et je ne veux pas retourner en arrière, je veux avancer et continuer de les aimer... Comme je l'ai fait depuis que je les ai rencontré... Comme ils l'ont fait depuis qu'ils m'ont accueillis dans leur vie. Je serre Emily contre moi et regarde mes parents qui continuent de s'embrasser encore et encore, ils sont intenables ces deux là... Plusieurs fois je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser alors qu'ils pensaient que je dormais. Mais je suis heureux de les voir comme ça... Heureux de voir que leurs sentiments ne disparaissent pas au fil du temps... Heureux de voir que malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu... Ils s'aiment toujours comme au premier jour.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et sachez que j'en ai une encore en tête mais ce ne sera pas de suite car je pars bientôt en vacances et j'ai une fic Stemily sur le feu =)**

 **D'ailleurs je me tate à les poster sur les sites, je croyais qu'on avais pas le droit de poster quoi que ce soit sur la vie des acteurs ici... Enfin bref, je ne sais pas du tout...**

 **J'ai un OS à vous poster la semaine prochaine également et pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, mon roman est quasi fini et vous pourrez bientôt l'acheter sur internet !**

 **A bientôt et lâchez vos reviews ( plus que 9 et j'arrive a 150 ! )**


End file.
